ADIOS WILLIAM T SPEARS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell es secuestrado por un demonio, William pide ayuda a Sebastian Michaelis para salvarlo, pero en el proceso el cinematic record de Grell se ve afectado y todos los recuerdos sobre William desaparecen, Will trata de reconquistar a Grell pero el pelirrojo solo quiere estar con su salvador Sebas chan.
1. Chapter 1

_**MI NUEVA HISTORIA, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS OTRAS, RECUERDEN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO O YANAO ROCK. y como ya saben mis historias son y serán yaoi, alto contenido de sexo explicito y malas palabras contiene un William abusivo y un grell masoquista, que siempre se queda con Will,aun no decido si sera el caso en esta historia pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar. están avisados, si no les gusta pues no lo lean. gracias.**_

_**este capitulo es muy suave, , no hay lemon.**_

* * *

_**SHINIGAMIS, LOS DIOSES DE LA MUERTE, ENCARGADOS DE JUZGAR LAS ALMAS DE LOS MUERTOS, PERO ¿QUE PASA CUANDO UN SHINIGAMI MUERE?, ¿SE LE PUEDE SALVAR?, ¿ES JUZGADO?, ¿SU REGISTRO PUEDE SER ALTERADO?.**_

Era verano en el reino shinigami, era un calor insufrible, William estaba ya muy fastidiado, lo único que quería era terminar y largarse a su departamento para refrescarse,más aun cuando tenia a un caliente Grell Sutcliff muy cerca de su cuerpo sentado en su regazo abrazándolo cuando pensó que ya era libre algo llamo su atención e hizo encoger su corazón, más muertes imprevistas y el nombre de un segador aparecieron en su lista de las muertes programadas y un empleado irrumpió en su oficina.

_**-Spears Sensei!**_.- Ronald entro muy agitado a la oficina de su jefe sin tocar la puerta, el también había visto el nombre en su lista.

Los shinigamis tenían trabajo , una construcción se vino abajo matando muchos obreros, debían darse prisa antes de que las alimañas llegaran a robarse las almas.

**_-Knox, llame a Slingby y a Humphries, tenemos trabajo_**.- dijo William mientras movía a Grell de su regazo y se levantaba.

Grell también se preparo para ir, tomo su guadaña y se aferro al brazo de su jefe.

_**-Tu no vas Sutcliff, tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.**_

_**-Pero Will, yo quiero ir, me necesitaras.**_

_**-Dije que no Sutcliff, **_

_**-Knox te quedaras con Sutcliff y evitaras que salga del reino.-**_ William tomo al joven rubio del brazo y le dijo al oido a una distancia considerable de Grell.

_**-¿QUE? ¿Porque? .-**_ Ronald estaba inconforme.

**_-¿Viste tu lista de muertes?, si algo le pasa a Sutcliff sera tu responsabilidad._**

**_-Esta bien señor, no se preocupe._**

William y Grell no eran pareja, pero Sutcliff era responsabilidad de Spears, los altos mandos no querían perder a un empleado tan poderoso y solo William podía controlarlo, ademas, tantos años juntos William ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Grell, siempre juntos desde la escuela, era su único y mejor amigo, aunque a veces muy molesto y desorganizado, William sentía algo de afecto hacia su subordinado, y no tenia mucho sentido llevarle la contraria a Grell pues sabia que no se daría por vencido.

William se marcho con Eric y Alan a donde yacían las almas, no sin antes William hacerle una visita a Undertaker, efectivamente los demonios se habían presentado, los shinigamis lucharon contra las alimañas eran 3 demonios, 2 hombres y una mujer, fue una lucha desigual, los demonios eran más fuertes y Alan por su enfermedad no era tan ágil. William mato a la hembra, realmente nunca había sido muy respetuoso con las mujeres, menos si eran demonios, le atravesó la cabeza con su death scythe, en el momento en que cayo muerta, en ese momento otro demonio, uno de los hombres tomo a Will por el cuello, listo para matarlo, en ese momento un motor se escucho, Grell había aparecido y atravesó al demonio matándolo.

_**-Oh Will, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te hizo daño ese horrible demonio?.- **_el pelirrojo corrió hacia su jefe abrazándolo.

_**-Sutcliff, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿donde demonios esta Knox?.**_

_**-Will**_** yo...-** Grell no pudo terminar su frase pues el otro demonio restante lo había atravesado con sus sucias garras perforando sus entrañas y apretando su corazón, William se quedo inmóvil estaba viendo como Grell era asesinado y el no hacia nada, el registro de Grell comenzó a salir, todos habían escuchado sobre la historia de "amor" de Will y Grell contada por el pelirrojo, pero ahora eran testigos en vivo, estaban viendo el registro correr mostrando la vida de Grell, justo cuando el registro iba a terminar, este se detuvo y regreso al cuerpo de Grell.

**_-jejeje, joven Spears, ahora todo depende de usted, salve a su Julieta, yo ya no puedo hacer más jejeje...- _**Undertaker apareció, en sus manos tenia el libro de vida de Grell, tenia el separador rosa y había editado el final del pelirrojo con su plumas roja.

**_-...pero recuerde, que lo que acabamos de hacer va contra las reglas, esta listo para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos jejejej._**

William corrió hacia el estático shinigami rojo, lo tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió veloz mente a su reino, seguido por Eric y Alan que no daban crédito a lo que habían presenciado.

Ya en la enfermería, William dejo a Grell en manos de los médicos y fue a buscar a Ronald, pagaría su desobediencia.

_**-Sensei, por favor perdóneme, pero Sutcliff senpai es muy escurridizo, me golpeo y me encerró en su oficina, no fue mi culpa.-**_el muchacho estaba muy asustado ademas de preocupado por su senpai. En ese momento unos guardias shinigami entraron y tomaron a William por los hombros, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron detenido, sus superiores se enteraron de que había salvado a Grell de forma ilegal y querían verlo.

_**-Shinigami Spears, se da cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos, el shinigami Sutcliff estaba programado para morir el día de hoy, y no solo lo evito, si no que uso al shinigami legendario para editar su libro...**_- los altos mandos estaban muy molestos. En ese momento un joven nuevo entro corriendo.

_**-Señores, lamento interrumpir, pero el shinigami Sutcliff esta vuelto loco, hirió a una enfermera y ataco a los médicos, esta fuera de sí, dice que si no liberan al señor Spears matara a todo el edificio, tiene su motosierra.**_

_**-Bueno Señor Spears, mañana por la mañana veremos su caso, por ahora vaya y controle a su subordinado.**  
_

William salio de inmediato, corrió hacia la enfermería y se encontró con una aterrorizada enfermera y dos médicos tratando de sedar al furioso segador.

_**-Sutcliff...**_

_**-Oh Will, mi hermoso Will, ¿estas bien?, estaba tan preocupado por ti.-**_Grell se aferro al cuello de su jefe.

**_-Sutcliff... veo que ya te encuentras bien y que el demonio no te hizo nada...-_**dijo William mientras alejaba a Grelll de su cuerpo.

_**-Señor Spears, que bueno que llego, llévese a Sutcliff, no lo vamos a atender aquí, es un salvaje!, aun tiene heridas abiertas, hágase cargo usted.-** _El medico furioso amenazo al gerente.

William tomo a Grell y se marcho a su casa, sí quería tenerlo bien vigilado tendría que tenerlo en su departamento. El moreno le cedió su cama al pelirrojo mientras se recuperaba y el dormiría en el sillón, así paso una semana, Grell iba sanando muy bien, pero aun debían de cuidar y limpiar las heridas para evitar una infección, Una noche William llego muy cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a dormir, pero antes debía atender a Grell.

William llego a su casa y se dirigió a su ex habitación listo para limpiar a Grell.

_**-Sutcliff, estoy muy cansado, hagamos esto **_**_rápido,-_** William se inclino frente a la cama frente al lugar de Grell y comenzó a desabrochar su pijama que le había prestado mientras su estancia, al pijama le quedaba grande a Grell, colgaba de uno de sus hombros y llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, lo hacían ver "tierno", Grell se ruborizo al sentir las manos de su jefe sobre su cuerpo, que lastima que esa fantasía no se estaba haciendo realidad, no eran caricias de amor, solo eran toques para limpiar su herida. William noto el sonrojo de Grell y también se ruborizo, "¿en que pensaba este pervertido rojo?", Cuando Will termino de limpiar la herida y cambiar las vendas se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera de la alcoba.

_**-Will... no te vayas, quédate conmigo.-** _El pelirrojo se abrazo del cuello de su jefe y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento William lo empujo lejos.

_**-Aaayy!, yo solo quiero darte las gracias Will, no tienes que ser cruel.-**_Grell se metió a la cama con los ojos humedecidos, quería llorar. Esto hizo sentir mal a William, así que se dirigió al baño con un cambio de ropa, dormiría con Grell.

_**-Vamos Will, no tienes que cambiarte en el baño, no tienes nada que no halla visto antes.**_

_**-Estoy muy seguro de eso Sutcliff.-**_Ante ese comentario Grell salio disparado hacia el baño, estaba muy ofendido.

**_-William T. Spears, cuando dije eso me refería a que lamentablemente soy hombre y se como es un cuerpo masculino, no al echo de que piensas que lo se por revolcarme con varios tipos, ¿en verdad me crees tan_ fácil?.-** Grell salio del baño muy molesto y William se dio cuenta de su gran error, se cambio rápido y salio tras el pelirrojo.

_**-Lo siento Sutcliff, no fue mi intención** **ofenderte.**-_ William tomo de la mano a Grell mientras se disculpaba y lo ayudo a meterse bajo las sabanas, pronto le hizo compañía, yacían los dos juntos en la cama, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su compañero, estaban muy cerca, pronto Grell se abrazo del cuello del moreno y comenzó a darle tiernos besos en los labios, para su sorpresa William no lo desprecio, a cambio lo abrazo también y le dio un beso en la frente.

_**-Es mejor que el sillón ¿no Will?.**_- El pelirrojo dijo entre risitas, pero de pronto sintió un dolor en la cabeza._**- Aaahhy! WIll!.-**_William había tomado un mechón de cabello de Grell y lo había enredado en sus dedos para después darle un fuerte jalón al pelirrojo impertinente.

**_-¿No piensas dejarme dormir?.- _**William dijo con el ceño fruncido, Grell se sintió presionado contra el colchón y después vino una presión sobre sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta tenia a William sobre de el besándolo y frotando sus muslos, pidiendo permiso para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Grell estaba realmente feliz, William paso de sus labios a la linea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello para llegar a su clavícula, dejo barios besos tiernos pero llenos de pasión.

Así paso su noche Grell, llena de pasión y caricias por las que tanto rogaba, y no seria la ultima.

* * *

BUENO , ES TODO POR HOY, SÍ QUIEREN LEMON NO LO TENDRÁN HASTA DENTRO D CAPÍTULOS, PERO LA ESPERA VALDRÁ LA PENA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MUY FUERTES. GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2 EL CASTIGO DE WILLIAM

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN REALMENTE FELIZ, GRACIAS A TODOS, LA VERDAD NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE COMO ES UN JUICIO JEJEJE Y MUCHO MENOS DE COMO ES EN EL REINO SHINIGAMI, PERO PUES AY VA MI INTERPRETACIÓN JEJEJE, GRACIAS. este capitulo contiene partes de cuando Grell desaparece para irse con madam red y el como y porque la mata.**

* * *

William fue llamado para su juicio por salvar de la muerte a Grell de modo ilegal, tal vez solo debió dejar correr el registro y juzgar si debía vivir o no, como lo hacen con los humanos, después de todo el podía hacerlo, tenia el poder, pero no lo hizo así, tal vez no podía ver la historia de Grell, no quería, tenia miedo a lo que podía ver, aunque el conocía muy bien a Grell, eran "amigos" sabia todo de el pelirrojo, sus buenas acciones y sus pecados, sus mas retorcidos placeres, William lo sabia todo, pero en vez de hacer las cosas bien decidió editar su libro de vida con ayuda de Undertaker pero, bueno no era la primera vez que lo hacia, quería a Grell, bien o mal, el lo quería, de una forma enferma dirían algunos, una relación "amor-odio" y "amigos con derechos", era de esperarse, mas de 100 años juntos, siempre juntos, el pelirrojo debía de sobre pasar esa fría mascara de indiferencia de su jefe. ¿pero como mantener al pelirrojo a su lado sin formalizar una relación?, William le temía al compromiso, seria muy doloroso tener a Grell para amarlo y cuidarlo para después perderlo, ya sea por que Grell muera o por que Grell se aburra de el y lo abandone, para William era más fácil retener al masoquista segador con pequeñas muestras de afecto o interés y después descargar su frustración en el, eran la pareja ideal, se complementaban, un masoquista y un sádico, bueno, siempre y cuando no apareciera uno más sádico que el gerente las cosas irán bien para ellos. El pelirrojo era muy enamoradizo, no solo le gustaban los hombres, también se interesaba en mujeres hermosas, más si estas eran un bello monumento al rojo. Grell era un icono de mal comportamiento era lógico que todo lo que lo rodea fuesen reglas rotas también.

"Mujeres", ¿como mantener a las mujeres alejadas de Grell?, ¿como competir contra una belleza roja de buen cuerpo?, Después de todo y dijera lo que dijera Sutcliff el era un "hombre", un hombre con necesidades y si no había hombres a su disposición era obvio que el pelirrojo no rechazaría a la "mujerzuela roja". William odiaba a esa mujer, "Angelina", ella había llegado a quitarle la atención de su amigo, pero eso no duraría mucho, el lo arreglaría.

* * *

**_-Will, ¿porque siempre tengo que cosechar a las sucias rameras?._**- Dijo el pelirrojo con un mohín de disgusto, a el no le agradaban las prostitutas, en realidad ningún humano le agradaba, eran sucios e inferiores, pero las prostitutas en especial a ellas las odiaba, eran "mujeres" que no respetaban sus cuerpos y podían tener "hijos" a los cuales mataban. ¿Que no daría Grell por tener un bello cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas y un hijo del hombre que amaba?. Grell si tenia un lindo cuerpo, para ser hombre tenia un cuerpo pequeño y muy delgado, unas muy largas piernas bien torneadas y no era musculoso, tenia las curvas justas, pero eso no es lo que buscan los otros hombres, podía engañarlos con su bello rostro maquillado pero al quitarle el vestido y el corsé se encontraban con unas caderas estrechas y un pecho plano y con algo entre las piernas que las mujeres no tienen ni por error. Ademas no todos los hombres se dejaban ser perforados, NO, a los hombres les gustaba estar arriba.

_**-Sutcliff, nadie más quiere hacer ese trabajo, además es en tu zona asignada, haz tu trabajo y deja de quejarte, a ti te gusta ver esas cosas ¿no?** .-_ ¿quien diría que William se arrepentiría de haberla asignado esa misión a su subordinado?.

Grell ya había llegado al lugar de la muerte, estaba en lo más alto de una construcción, la luna era roja, era una noche muy fría, estaba esperando que el asesinato sucediera, un doctora mataría a una de sus pacientes. Pronto todo comenzó, el doctor era una mujer, una bella pelirroja, ataco a la prostituta, la acuchillo barias veces, Grell estaba fascinado esta belleza roja estaba pintando a la ramera de rojo con sus entrañas, era lo más hermoso que nunca antes había visto, la ira, la furia, el dolor y el rojo de la sangre. El segador debía felicitar a la autora de esta bella obra de arte, Sutcliff bajo de su lugar y se acerco a la desquiciada mujer roja, ella estaba muy asustada al verlo, pero el la abrazo y la consoló, "ellas se lo merecían", desde ese día Grell no se separo de la mujer, es más, hasta comenzó a ayudarla a matar a las prostitutas, ¿pero como ayudarla y pasar desapercibido, un SHINIGAMI en el reino de los vivos no era común, si William se enteraba lo castigaría horriblemente, no se lo perdonaría, pero bueno, "¿que de malo hay en divertirse un poco durante el trabajo?"

Después de esa noche Grell volvió a su reino, tenia que preparar todo para poder marcharse con su nuevo amor, entrego su lista de muertes asignadas a su jefe.

_**-Todo esta listo Will, gracias por esta** misión,.-_ el pelirrojo dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes de tiburón.

**_-Muy bien Sutcliff, pero ¿que no estabas muy molesto porque te la asigne?_**

**_-Oh claro que no Will cariño, fue una muy buena noche._**- El pelirrojo salio de la oficina de su jefe no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y mandarle un beso, se marcho a su casa, tenia mucho por preparar. Grell continuo unos días más trabajando como si nada, pero sin dejar de ver a su nueva amanta roja, no quería levantar sospechas. Una semana después decidió irse, tomo solo lo más básico de sus pertenencias, para irse con su nuevo amor, pero antes escribió una nota de despedida, se pinto los labios de un rojo sangre y la marco, sabia que el gerente del despacho la encontraría al notar su ausencia.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y Grell no se había presentado a trabajar, tampoco se había reportado enfermo o alguna excusa ridícula como que "estaba en sus días ". William estaba furioso, "¿que tramaba este inepto shinigami?", nuevos reclutas se presentarían en estos días y Grell no estaba para guiarlos, ya se le había asignado un cohai, "Ronald Knox", el chico estaba muy emocionado de trabajar con Sutcliff senpai, había escuchado mucho de el, era de los mas fuertes shinigamis, con AAA en técnica y practica pero C en ética, seria interesante trabajar con el pelirrojo.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y no había rastro de Sutcliff, William se tuvo que hacer cargo de Ronald, con todo el trabajo extra que tenia, más y más muertes sin programar estaban apareciendo, alguien mataba a las prostitutas de Londres, ¿un demonio? y aun así debía entrenar al muchacho. El Gerente del despacho se canso y decidió ir a buscar a su empleado.

Pronto ya estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sutcliff, estaba en una de las mejores zonas, de las mejor ubicadas, eran departamentos lujosos y grandes, Grell era un agente con privilegios, de los mejor pagados. William llamo a la puerta pero nadie respondió, William uso la llave que el pelirrojo le había dado tiempo atrás por si se animaba a vivir con el o "hacerle una visita nocturna", William entro y se encontró con un gran infierno rojo, "rojo" por todas partes, los muros, el techo, las cortinas, la alfombra, la sala, la cocina, el comedor, la alcoba, el baño, no había un centímetro donde el rojo no reinara en ese apartamento, William entro a ese limbo rojo y comenzó a buscar indicios de donde estaba el pelirrojo, al entrar a la recamara el moreno se dio cuenta de que el armario de Sutcliff estaba casi vacío, le faltaban prendas, se notaba que hacía tiempo que el hombre no estaba en su casa, había algo de polvo en los muebles, William pudo ver algo en el techo, perecía un aro, como para un arnés, estaba bien fijo al techo, como para aguantar el peso de una persona, _**" ese enfermo masoquista"**_ William siguió buscando, de pronto encontró una carta en la mesita de noche, estaba dirigida a el.

**_PARA MI QUERIDO WILLIAM..._**

**_WILL, HE ENCONTRADO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, DEBO CONTARTE QUE ES LA MUJER MÁS BELLA QUE HE CONOCIDO, Y ES UN MONUMENTO AL ROJO, CABELLO, ROPA LABIOS, UÑAS, TODA ELLA ES PERFECTA, ME COMPLEMENTA._**

**_ ¿SABES?, ES MUY DIVERTIDO ESTAR ARRIBA EN CUESTIONES DEL AMOR EN LA CAMA. _****_DIME WILL, ¿ESTAS CELOSO?._**

**_TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR WILL, SE QUE TE PORTARAS BIEN._**

**_PERO NO TE DESILUSIONES CARIÑO, NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES ME ENAMORE, YO SIEMPRE SERÉ TUYO, AUN EN LA DISTANCIA._**

**_CON TODO MI AMOR GRELL SUTCLIFF._**

La carta tenia el aroma del perfume de Grell y la marca de sus labios.

William hizo bola la nota, la arrugo y la rompió, estaba furioso, -_**ese "sinvergüenza" "estúpido" "promiscuo"-. **_El moreno salio de ese infierno rojo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, le pondría fin a este circo, William tomo el libro de Grell y lo reviso, pudo ver el registro y todas sus fechorías con Madam Red, Will estaba decepcionado, ¿el pelirrojo traicionaba a su raza por algo de sexo y afecto?. William tenía que hacer algo, pero Sutcliff no dejaría tan fácilmente a su amante.

_**-jejeje, yo sabia que conocía a ese mayordomo jejeje, ¿así que es tu empleado?.-**_Undertaker entro a la biblioteca, era un shinigami veterano, y de muy alto rango, aunque ya jubilado el podía seguir entrando al reino cuando quisiera.

_**-Señor, es un placer su visita .-** _William saludo cortésmente y con una rara sonrisa en su rostro, había encontrado la solución a su problema.

* * *

El segador obscuro estaba presenciando la golpiza que el demonio mayordomo le propino a su empleado, se lo merecía después de todo, tenia que aprovechar el poder que tenia en sus manos, bastante caro le había costado que el viejo shinigami soltara el marcador rosa y la pluma roja, disfrutaría del momento, aunque ya tenia lo que quería, había hecho que Grell matara a Madam Red, cuando William considero que era suficiente por fin bajo a ayudar a su subordinado, se lo llevo a su reino, quería matarlo por la humillación ante el demonio, sabia que serian castigados ambos por culpa del pelirrojo, ya en su oficina William arrojo a Grell sobre el sofá de su oficina después de haberlo arrastrado de su hermoso cabello todo el camino hasta la sede del despacho. El gerente ya estaba más tranquilo, ya tenia de regreso a su querido pelirrojo, ahora lo importante era curar sus heridas, no podía llevarlo a la enfermería, no quería preguntas imprudentes de los otros empleados, William se dedico a limpiar y curar las lesiones de Grell, ya no eran tan graves, por ser un Dios de la muerte ya estaba sanando rápido, con un buen descanso de toda la noche para mañana estaría como nuevo.

Ni William ni Sutcliff fueron castigados por las muertes de esa noche, todo se había solucionado con una carta de disculpa dirigida a los altos mandos, después de todo los humanos no valían mucho, y todas esas muertes no afectarían el curso ni el destino de la humanidad.

* * *

William se había salido con la suya en esa ocasión, lamentablemente no tuvo tanta suerte en esta ocasión lo habían atrapado, era muy cerio editar los registros de los segadores sin su consentimiento, pero parecía que la suerte no dejaría de sonreírle. Solo se le asigno más horas extra y papeleo adicional, ademas solo ya no podría acceder a los registros de sus empleados sin ser acompañado por un oficial, nada serio en verdad para lo que se esperaba, después de todo había salvado a Grell Sutcliff.

Aunque William estaba tranquilo, la carga de trabajo era mucha y se volvía más pesada con la presencia de Sutcliff de nuevo en la oficina.

**_-Will, estoy cansado, ya puedo irme, todo aquí es tan aburrido.- _**Dijo el pelirrojo con los codos sobre el escritorio de su jefe y el rostro recargado en sus manos.

"cansado, cansado, ¿de verdad este inútil shinigami podía estar cansado de no hacer nada?, todo el trabajo extra era por su culpa, estaba vivo gracias a William y ¿no podía ser agradecido trabajando, era mucho pedir?"

William estaba realmente furioso, se arrojo sobre su escritorio y tomo a Grell por el cuello, lo tenia bien presionado contra el suelo, que ria matarlo.

_**-Will, basta, me haces daño, detente.-**_pero William no se detuvo, tomo a Grell por el cabello y lo arrojo contra el escritorio.

**- _¿Basta, que pasa contigo?, nunca tienes tiempo para mi, ya ni siquiera me dejas dormir en tu cama.- _**esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, William comenzó a apretar la garganta de Grell tan fuerte, era una suerte que el rojo Dios no necesitara respirar o hubiera muerto.

_**-¿Que te crees Sutcliff?, ¿crees que me hiciste un favor?, ¿crees que acostarme contigo me beneficia en algo?.-** _William apretó más y más fuerte hasta que algo se escucho tronar, le había roto el cuello a Grell, que suerte ser inmortal.

William se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y soltó a Grell de inmediato, el pelirrojo estaba muy asustado, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, se levanto del escritorio y salio corriendo de la oficina, azoto la puerta al salir, William se dejo caer en el suelo atrás de la puerta, tenia que pensar en lo que había hecho.


	3. Chapter 3 LA VERDAD DEL DEMONIO

_**RECUERDEN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO O YANAO ROCK. y como ya saben mis historias son y serán yaoi, alto contenido de sexo explicito y malas palabras contiene un William abusivo y un grell masoquista **_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN REALMENTE FELIZ, GRACIAS A TODOS. por si no recuerdan en el primer capitulo hay tres demonios, los shinigamis solo matan a dos, sobrevivió un macho, que es el que se lleva a Grell.**

* * *

Grell, salio corriendo por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que William saliera y lo alcanzara para terminar su mala obra, el pelirrojo atormentado llego hasta los baños, entro al de las mujeres, es una "dama" después de todo, no entraría al de hombres, no le importaba que las secretarias se quejaran. Ya en el baño, se miro en el espejo, tenia su pobre cuello muy lastimado, ya se veían las marcas de las crueles manos de William, tenia el cuello roto y le dolía bastante, trato de re acomodarlo para que sanara bien, pero era muy doloroso, si, era un masoquista, le gustaba algo de dolor divertido durante el sexo, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de sexo, y ni siquiera fue divertido, le había dolido, más que la agresión, le dolía que los hombres lo trataran tan mal.

El pelirrojo se froto su magullado cuello con cuidado, y comenzó a llorar mientras reflexionaba, **_"que de malo había en el, era igual o más bella que cualquier mujer"_**.

En ese momento de distracción sintió una mano palpando su trasero, la mano comenzó a profundizar su toque, Grell se volteo muy ofendido, _"¿que idiota entro al baño de mujeres a manosearlo?"._

**_-Te equivocaste de baño dulzura".-_ **Era un hombre, un hombre muy alto, media como de 1.90, de cabello más negro que la noche y ojos rojos, tenia las uñas negras, "un demonio", ¿como había entrado un demonio a la sede?, Grell se impresiono y se dejo ir contra un muro junto al espejo, el demonio lo arrincono, coloco sus brazos sobre el muro a los lados de la cabeza del shinigami para que no pudiera huir.

_**-Los hombres no deben entrar al baño de las damas.-**_dijo el demonio con una voz maliciosa casi como un susurro en el oído de la parca roja.

_**-¿como te atreves?, soy una mujer!**_.- Grell estaba muy ofendido, de pronto el demonio coloco una de sus manos sobre su plano pero tonificado pecho, lo palpo un poco y se deslizo hasta su entrepierna, una vez que llego ahí, apretó el paquete del pelirrojo arrancándole un gemido de dolor y dijo:

_**- No, eres un "hombre", uno muy bonito.**- _dijo entre risas y se acerco mas al shinigami, presionándolo contra el muro y comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la del segador.**_-" me gustas".-_ **dijo mientras lamia el oído de Grell, Grell se ruborizo, pudo sentir sus mejillas arder, pero en ese instante las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, habían detectado al demonio. El gran hombre le dio un rápido beso a Grell, se alejo y se esfumo, debía huir antes de que los idiotas segadores lo encontraran.

Grell se quedo paralizado, solo en el baño, toco sus labios con sus finos dedos, no podía creer lo que paso, un hombre, un "hombre" lo trataba bien después de saber su verdadero genero, mejor aun, un "demonio", no lo rechazaba, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y entro William, el gerente tenia un excelente olfato para detectar a las alimañas.

_**-¿Sutcliff, donde esta el demonio?**_

_**-No se de que habla señor Spears, yo he estado aquí sola todo el tiempo.-**_¿Porque Grell ocultaba al demonio?, a sí, estaba molesto con el desgraciado de su jefe.

_**-Sutcliff, el aroma de esa escoria sale de este lugar! .-** _William estaba molesto, sabia de la debilidad de su empleado por los demonios, así que tomo a la parca roja del brazo muy fuertemente y lo saco del baño.

_**-¡Basta!, no vuelvas a tocarme maldito imbécil! .-** _Grell se soltó del agarre de su jefe y le dio una patada para alejarlo, después de saberse querido Grell no tenia contemplado dejarse humillar más por su ex amor.

William solo se levanto y se marcho sin ver a su subordinado, el pelirrojo tenia todo el derecho de actuar de esa forma, todos los empleados que observaron la escena, estaban sorprendidos, Spears era el jefe, había que respetarlo, pero ahí esta Grell Sutcliff dándole una ¡paliza!, Grell se acomodo su gabardina roja y salio del edificio, estaba cansado, solo quería descansar y alejarse de los impertinentes chismosos que laboraban con el.

Una vez en su casa Grell preparo la bañera, se daría un relajante baño de burbujas, mientras esperaba que se llenara la tina comenzó a desnudarse, pero se sentía observado, aunque no era del todo incomodo. El pelirrojo se sumergió en las burbujas, era tan agradable "delicioso", ante ese pensamiento Grell sintió unas grandes y fuertes manos que frotaban sus hombros.

_**-Hola muñeca!.-** _El demonio estaba en su casa, Grell se espanto, trato de salir de la bañera pero el demonio se lo impidió lo volvió a sumergir en el agua y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo de una forma muy suave y sensual, el demonio comenzó tallando su espalda y fue bajando lentamente, al llegar a la cintura, movió sus manos hacia adelante y comenzó con sus muslos, después tomo su miembro y comenzó a maseajearlo lenta y tortuosamente, arrancando gemidos de placer e impaciencia de los labios de Grell.

Pero, ¿porque estaba este demonio aquí, seduciendo al shinigami?.

_**-D.. de ... demonio, ¿porque estas aquí? aaahh!.-**_el shinigami trato de formar palabras aunque el placer era mucho.

_**-¿No te lo dije ya?, me gustas..-** _el demonio comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Grell, que aunque aun conservaba los moretones, ya había sanado.

El demonio saco a Grell de la tina y se lo llevo a la habitación, lo coloco en la cama mojando todo al rededor, pero eso poco importaba. Grell debía de tener miedo, debió de salir corriendo de ahí y avisar a los guardias, pero no lo hizo, el no tenia absolutamente nada de miedo, el tenia experiencia con demonios, podían ser salvajes pero sabía que no le haría daño, después de todo había estado muy cerca de Sebastian y Claude y nunca le habían hecho nada. El demonio una vez que coloco al shinigami en el colchón, se subió a horcadas sobre el, _"olía tan delicioso ese shinigami, seria una exquisita cena"_. El demonio rozó los labios del segador con su larga y húmeda lengua, pidiendo la entrada a esa caverna deliciosa que seguramente hacia maravillas, el shinigami abrió la boca y permitió la entrada a ese trozo de carne pecaminoso. El demonio Comenzó a besar al pelirrojo, era un beso frío, sin nada de amor y tan caliente como el infierno, lleno de lujuria y pasión, el moreno se levanto y se quito la ropa, Grell al ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto quedo sin aliento y más cuando vio el gran miembro del hombre frente a el, supo que la penetración seria la más dolorosa de su vida, ese hombre sin duda era el más grande que había visto.

Una vez desnudo el demonio se acerco a la cama, tomo las piernas de Grell y las separo tanto que el pelirrojo pensó que seria partido a la mitad, el hombre de ojos rojos penetro sin ningún aviso y mucho menos preparación al delicado cuerpo que yacía bajo el. El demonio pudo sentir como la sangre comenzaba a salir, el demonio saco casi por completo su miembro para poder observar su obra, demasiada sangre, eso era tan excitante para el, volvió a embestir al rojo con toda su fuerza, una y otra vez, como si no existiera un mañana hombre era rudo y salvaje, sin duda el mejor sexo que el semidiós halla tenido nunca. Grell sentía morir bajo ese hombre, era demasiado placer el que su cuerpo recibía, después de un gran rato de sexo violento Grell estaba pronto a la inconsciencia pero un terrible escozor en su entrada lo reanimo, el demonio había terminado su labor.

**_-Te veré mañana.-_** dijo el demonio antes de salir de la habitación y desaparecer. Grell se hubiera levantado para detenerlo, quería respuestas, pero su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que le fue imposible siquiera sentarse.

Así pasaron varias semanas, el demonio le hacia visitas nocturnal al segador, lo complacía en todo, necesitaba ganarse su confianza para ejecutar su plan.

* * *

La relación de William y Grell era distante, solamente laboral, las visitas amistosas del pelirrojo se habían acabado y eso no le parecía a William, ¿que? o ¿quien? le robaba la atención de su "amigo".

_**-Sutcliff, necesito esos documentos temprano, iremos a comer juntos.-** _Eso era más una orden que una invitación o petición, la verdad no importaba pues a Grell eso lo hizo feliz, extrañaba tanto a William, pero estaba algo temeroso de su jefe, pero esas palabras le decían que todo estaba bien de nuevo.

Grell se la paso muy bien con William, su jefe se había disculpado y le había dado el día siguiente de descanso, todo era tan agradable como cuando se graduaron de la academia, un William tranquilo y relajado. Pero la tranquilidad de Grell desaparecería esa noche con la visita de su amante del infierno.

**_-¿Que hacías con ese hombre?.-_**el demonio tenia acorralado a Grell en su casa, el estaba muy molesto y celoso.

_**-Es Will, es mi jefe y yo... yo lo amo.**_- dijo Grell sin levantar la mirada.

El demonio tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo arrastro a la recamara, luego lo lanzo a la cama, si Grell quería a Will el demonio se lo daría. Grell tenia bien cerrados los ojos, estaba listo para recibir una golpiza, pero después de un rato al notar que nada pasaba el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa, William estaba frente a el desudo, "su" William estaba frente a el, esos fríos ojos color verde amarillo observándolo con deseo, el gerente se recostó sobre Grell y comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo de forma lasciva, todo era tan perfecto, el moreno termino con el beso y comenzó a lamer el pecho del pelirrojo llego al vientre plano y perfecto de Grell y mordió su costado, extrajo solo un poco de sangre y la lamió, siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro ya endurecido del jadeante Grell y lo introdujo por completo hasta la empuñadura en su boca y comenzó a tararear causando un placer indescriptible a Grell, el nunca había estado en esa posición por lo regular siempre era el el que realizaba este trabajo a los hombres, el gerente se detuvo, saco el miembro hinchado y comenzó a lamerlo como un delicioso caramelo , la visión que este le ofrecía al deshecho shinigami rojo era tan irreal, un William T. Spears sumiso y complaciente. Grell llego a su delicioso y casi mortal orgasmo llenando por completo la boca de su amante, este trago todo por completo y se relamió los labios dejando ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y fue ahí cuando Grell se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión de su demoníaco amante.

_**-¿Porque?.-**_ Grell estaba triste, ¿el demonio se burlaba de el?.

_**-Es lo que querías ¿no?, yo solo estoy para satisfacerte mi bello amante.-**_ El demonio acaricio la mejilla derecha de Grell con su larga y negra uña.

**_-No, yo quiero a Will al Will real, no a ti disfrazado de Will.-_**Grell se alejo de la caricia del demonio.

_**-¿Que es lo que vez en el?.-** _los ojos del demonio brillaron de un rojo profundo mientras este presionaba dos de sus dedos contra las mejilla de Grell haciendo resaltar sus carnosos labios.

_**-¿Sabes shinigami?, en verdad me gustas, pero mis intenciones son otras, tu estúpido amigo mato a mi pareja, de verdad no puedo creer que no me reconocieras.-** _era el demonio que había intentado matar a Grell el día que su nombre apareció en las listas de muertes programadas.

**_-¿William?, con que así se llama, bien, pues haremos sufrir un poco al señor gerente, pero no tengas miedo, nos vamos a divertir, siempre y cuando te relajes no te dolerá tanto.-_** El demonio dijo entre risas y una sonrisa malvada.


	4. Chapter 4 EL TRATO CON MICHAELIS

**_ADVERTENCIA_**_**, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO MUY FUERTE Y MUY CRUEL, ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, VIOLENCIA FÍSICA Y PSICOLÓGICA HACIA GRELL, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS. **_

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que William y Grell se habían visto por ultima vez, nada se sabia de la parca roja. William tenia un mal presentimiento, y para su mala suerte no podía acceder al registro de Grell para saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

Lamentablemente para William una carta le confirmo sus presentimientos, era tarde, faltaba poco para la hora de salida de William, de pronto un golpeteo se escucho en la ventana, el gerente volteo y pudo ver una paloma, el no pudo evitar sonreír William amaba a las palomas, eran seres muy eficientes respecto a las labores encomendadas, ademas de que inspiraban tranquilidad, pero en esta ocasión el ave no traía buenas noticias, William tomo la nota de la pata del ave, despidió al pichón y se dispuso a leer.

_**Para el Señor William T. Spears, gerente del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis división Londres.**_

_**Me complace informarle que su pelirrojo empleado y "amante" el "señor" Grell Sutcliff es verdaderamente eficiente en la cama, jamas me había encontrado con alguien tan DELICIOSAMENTE APRETADO, es como si ustedes nunca tuvieran relaciones, ahora entiendo el porque de su interés en salvarle la vida en repetidas ocasiones, aunque no entiendo el amor que este le profesa a usted.**_

_**Pero no se preocupe, la tortura del señor / señora acabara pronto, es triste verlo llorar, su bello rostro tan hinchado por las lagrimas y los golpes me ablandan el "corazón".**_

_**Por cierto, seguro se preguntara ¿quien soy?, bueno, solo le diré... "Una vida a cambio de otra", usted mato a mi pareja, aunque debo agradecer y recalcar que el cambio fue bastante bueno. **_

_**Saludos cordiales de su amigo el Diablo. **_

El shinigami se quedo paralizado, ¿en que se había metido el estúpido Grell?, el tenia razón, la tarde que las alarmas sonaron en el edificio Grell estaba con ese demonio en el baño, aunque el mensaje de la nota no le especificaba a William ¿quien se había llevado a Grell?.

William se dispuso a investigar, fue al departamento de Grell y se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, el segador entro y lo que vio y olio le molesto mucho, era la peste de un asqueroso demonio, William siguió el olor hasta la recamara, de repente sintió miedo de encontrarse a la pelirroja con un demonio entre las piernas, pero lo que vio fue peor y le revolvió el estomago. Había sangre y semen, la sangre era de Grell, podía olerlo y algunos mechones de cabello rojo, ¿que le había pasado a Grell? ¿el demonio lo había violado y Grell trato de defenderse?.

William tomo uno de los mechones rojos entre sus dedos enguantados y lo acaricio contra su mejilla.

_**-¿Donde estas Grell?.**_

Ahora lo importante era saber ¿ a donde se habían llevado al pelirrojo shinigami?, ¿cual de todas esas alimañas malditas se había atrevido a mancillar el bello cuerpo de Grell?.

**_-"Michaelis".-_**Fue lo primero en la mente de William, tal vez el podría dar información sobre el paradero de Grell.

William se dirigió a la finca del molesto conde Erl Ciel Phantomhive y su perro mayordomo, el shinigami no tenia que tocar la puerta, podía abrir el portal dentro de la mansión. En cuanto el shinigami estuvo dentro comenzó a buscar a su pelirrojo.

**_-Señor Spears, ¿a que debemos su visita?, no le basta a su molesto empleado venir a irrumpir la paz de mi Bocchan si no que ahora usted viene también a molestar.-_** El mayordomo estaba a espaldas del shinigami que inspeccionaba una habitación. _  
_

_**-¿Donde tienes a Sutcliff, alimaña maldita?.-** _William invoco su Death Scythe y la llevo hasta el cuello del demonio aprisionándolo contra una pared e hiriéndolo un poco.

**_-Grell san siempre causando problemas ¿no?.- _**dijo Sebastian entre risas.

**_-no se a que te refieres shinigami, pero Grell hace mucho que no viene aquí, pensé que por fin le había dado lo que tanto quería y al fin decidió dejar de acosarme.-_**Dijo el demonio en tono burlón, pero sus sonrisa se borro rápidamente en cuanto William le lanzo el mechón de cabello de Sutcliff y un camisa con sangre, Sebastian os observo por un largo rato, luego las llevo a su nariz y pudo percibir el aroma de otro demonio, olio el sexo, la sangre y el miedo de Grell.

**_-Quiero encontrar a Grell, Demonio, y ya que se trata de los de tu especie, me parece que seras de ayuda, pero si te rehúsas a colaborar me temo que tu amo pagara las consecuencias.-_**William haría lo que fuese, no importa que, con tal de rescatar a Grell.

Sebastian no estaba muy feliz, pero el tenia educación y "gratitud", ¿cuantas veces Grell lo había ayudado sabiendo que seria castigado?, Sebastian ayudaría a William, pero lo haría por el pelirrojo, no por su jefe, a el lo odiaba.

* * *

Ya estaban los dos hombres adultos en la oficina del joven conde, aunque Sebastian quisiera, no podía hacer nada sin la autorización de su amo.

-Bocchan, este shinigami quiere hacerle una petición.

**_-Sebastian, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, no quiero a estos shinigamis en mi casa, entrégale a ese bicho raro y que se valla_**.- dijo el niño sin alzar la mirada de sus documentos.

**_-Ese es el problema Bocchan, Grell san ha sido raptado y su patrón requiere mi ayuda._**

_**-¿Que quiere exactamente.-**_ El niño suspiro con fastidio.

_**-Conde Phantomhive, mi empleado el shinigami Grell Sutcliff ha sido raptado por un demonio, y ya que su mayordomo es de la misma especie y es cercano a Sutcliff me parece que sera de ayuda en su búsqueda **_- William odiaba a este mocoso y a su sirviente, pero para encortar a Grell los necesitaba, ya pagaría Grell cuando lo encuentre por obligarlo a humillarse nuevamente, tener que reverenciar a estos seres infernales roba almas era lo mas bajo en lo que había caído, prefería comandar un masacre con ángeles genocidas que trabajar con Michaelis.

_**-Sebastian, trae de regreso sano y salvo al shinigami Grell...**_

_**-..."Es una orden"... .-** _Ciel no estaba muy de acuerdo, no le agradaba mucho el rojo segador, pero el y su familia eran personas de palabra, hombres de "Honor", después de todo le debía un favor al shinigami, más de uno en realidad y el hombre rojo le recordaba a su tía difunta.

_**-...Pero, no importa lo que pase, si yo te llamo deberás regresar en ese instante, sin demora.-**_claro era que el conde no arriesgaría su comodidad solo por el shinigami.

_**-"Yes, my Lord" .-** _¿Que clase de mayordomo seria si no pudiera rescatar a Grell y servir a su amo al mismo tiempo?.

**_-Tenemos un trato demonio.-_** William dijo y se dio la vuelta, no quería permanecer ni un instante más ahí, ademas aun tenia mucho trabajo por realizar, ya arreglado lo del rescate de Grell el podría terminar sus deberes tranquilo.

* * *

Pero William olvidaba algo, _**"SI EL PRÍNCIPE SE QUIERE CASAR CON LA PRINCESA EL PRÍNCIPE DEBE RESCATARLA DE LAS GARRAS DEL DRAGÓN, JAMAS DEBE ENVIAR A UN CABALLERO EN SU NOMBRE".**_

* * *

El frío hizo despertar a Grell, le dolían los huesos de tanto temblar, el ambiente era húmedo y helado, cuando el shinigami estuvo consiente de su realidad, se dio cuenta de que sus lentes, sus valiosos e importantes anteojos no estaban, no podía ver bien, se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro recostado en el suelo, desnudo, "¿donde diablos estaba?".

**_-Al fin despertó la señora.-_** el demonio iba entrando a la habitación, traía consigo una jarra con agua.

_**-¿Sabes shinigami?, siempre he sido un hombre curioso, me gusta hacer experimentos... -**_el hombre se arrodillo junto a Grell y comenzó a acariciar su rostro mientras hablaba.

_**-...he oído que ustedes son inmortales, ¿es eso posible?, creo que ni siquiera yo lo soy, ustedes necesitan dormir, comer, descansar para sanar correctamente ¿no es así?, ¿que pasa si te privo de esas cosas banales?, ¿eres vulnerable al corte de tu guadaña?, ustedes, "Dioses de la muerte" son tan vulnerables como cualquier ser humano.-** _El demonio bajo sus caricias del rostro del segador al cuerpo del mismo.

**_-No me toques,.-_** Grell se alejo del toque del diablo y trato de invocar su guadaña pero no pudo, todas esas noches que el diablo lo visito le había robado su energía a través del sexo, el demonio lo tenia todo planeado.

**_-Como quieras.- _**El demonio se levanto y se marcho, no sin antes arrojarle la jarra de agua al shinigami, empapando el lugar donde yacía recostado.

Grell no tenia miedo, estaba consternado, pero no tenia miedo, ¿cuantas veces su vida había corrido peligro y William siempre llegaba para salvarlo?, todo era cuestión de esperar, "esperar," algo realmente difícil para alguien tan hiperactivo como el.

* * *

Grell no tenia idea por si mismo de cuanto tiempo había pasado, si lo sabia era por el demonio, que se burlaba de el a diario.

**_-Una semana más shinigami, ¿piensas seguir esperando a tu amante?, creo que incluso el es más desalmado que yo jajajaja.- _**El moreno se burlaba de las esperanzas del pelirrojo. Aunque las burlas siempre serian mejor que el castigo y los "experimentos".

El demonio no le daba alimentos a Grell, solo le brindaba pequeñas cantidades de agua no siempre limpia, lo tenia encadenado a un muro en el frió suelo y cada vez que el pelirrojo intentaba dormir, el demonio lo despertaba de forma cruel, cuando se dio cuenta que el fuego no le hacia nada al pelirrojo comenzó a herirlo con navajas o con lo que tuviera a la mano, estaba llevando al limite la resistencia del semidiós.

**_-Si supieras cuanto te quiero, eres realmente hermoso a pesar de tu deplorable condición me sigues gustando, eres como tener dos amantes a la vez, .-_** Dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba los muslos del shinigami, Grell cerro sus piernas, juntandolas apretadamente para evitar que el demonio las pudiera abrir más y violarlo como lo había estado haciendo todos los días desde que lo rapto. Pero obviamente el demonio era más fuerte en estos momentos, logro abrirle las piernas lo suficiente, las coloco en sus hombros y lo perforo de una sola vez, Grell aguanto el gritar, pues la ultima vez que lo hizo el demonio había mancillado su boca hasta el cansancio, ahogándolo repetidas veces bajo la amenaza de que si sentía sus dientes se los arrancaría uno por uno, a pesar de que ya le había roto algunos por los golpes, el shinigami no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, ¿donde estaba William?, ¿porque no venia a ayudarlo?. De repente el demonio golpeo su próstata más que placer el pelirrojo sintió un dolor mortal y no pudo evitar gritar en esta ocasión, la verdad ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era que todo terminara, quería morir incluso si era necesario para dejar de sentir.

**_-Will!_**

**_-William!_**

**_-Will por favor.!- _**Grell se retorcía bajo el demonio mientras gritaba el nombre de su jefe, se desgarro la garganta de tanto gritar, grito hasta que perdió la voz, tenia la esperanza de que tal vez William lo escucharía y llegaría a matar a este bastardo pero no fue así, William nunca llego, semana tras semana, violación tras violación William jamas se apareció.


	5. Chapter 5 EL RESCATE DE LA MUERTE ROJA

_**SI, YA SE, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MEDIO MAFUFO, PERO NO SE QUE ME PASA, SE ME ESTA YENDO LA INSPIRACIÓN LO CUAL ES MUY TRISTE, USTEDES DISCULPEN Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA, GRACIAS.**_

* * *

Sebastian había dejado todo listo en la mansión para poder salir en busca de Grell, no quería interrupciones durante su misión después de todo había sido una orden del conde Phantomhive y debía cumplirla al pie de la letra, había amenazado a los sirvientes con devorar sus almas si arruinaban algo, obviamente los tres inútiles lo tomaron como una broma de mal gusto, ya que no sospechaban que el mayordomo fuese un demonio.

Sebastian, emprendió su excursión sin rumbo fijo, lo único que tenia era el aroma de Grell y el del demonio secuestrador, el cual no le era familiar, entonces ¿por donde comenzar?, ¿Ir al infierno en busca del demonio?, los shinigamis y los demonios no se llevaban bien, y era más que obvio que no permitirían la entrada a un segador "vivo" y menos a Grell el era famoso en el infierno por ser el más sanguinario y destructor de los Dioses de la muerte, entonces ¿a donde ir?.

De repente el demonio sintió una punzada en su corazón y fue en ese momento en que supo que hacer, salio corriendo de la finca, no sabia ya cuantos kilómetros había recorrido, Pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar desconocido, nunca antes había estado ahí, seguía siendo terreno de los vivos pero la peste del infierno era mucha en ese lugar, era un lugar olvidado de Dios dirían los humanos.

¿Como es que un shinigami no encuentre a otro de su especie y un demonio si?, bueno,se podría decir que los demonios son más fuertes que los semidioses en ciertos aspectos. Ademas de que el demonio tenia un fuerte lazo con la muerte roja aun en contra de la voluntad del demonio el shinigami tenia una gran capacidad de persuasión, bien hubiera podido ser el mejor SUCUBO de la historia y no es que el shinigami fuese rechazado por el demonio por el echo de ser varón no, en realidad a los demonios no les importa el genero de sus parejas, pero el tenia una reputación que cuidar ante su amo, el pequeño Ciel detestaba al bicho rojo. Seria una imprudencia mantener una relación con ambos y aunque ese era el motivo del rechazo absoluto pues nadie le dijo al mayordomo que no podía divertirse con el segador de vez en cuando, y como hacer a un lado sus instintos básicos, la espera para devorar el alma de Ciel era y seria bastante larga, debía de descargar su frustración y deseo de algún modo y con alguien o algo, y si Grell san estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar pues ni como rechazar la oportunidad.

Al acostarse con la parca Sebastian tenia el derecho de reclamarla como suya, podía saber donde estaba y con quien, pero seria muy injusto para el segador vivir encerrado al igual que los gatos del demonio, lo mejor era dejarlo en libertad y disfrutar de sus visitas y aunque el poseyera el cuerpo de Grell el estaba bien consciente de que el corazón del shinigami le pertenecía a su odioso y amargado jefe "William". Michaelis no necesitaba del amor de Grell pero era muy molesto estar en la cama y oírlo gritar el nombre de otro tipo.

* * *

William seguía encerrado en su oficina oculto tras muchas y muy grandes montañas inestables de documentos, no había salido a misiones de campo tampoco, el trabajo de Sutcliff lo había delegado entre Humphries, Slingby y Knox, sus más eficientes empleados. Por más que trataba de percibir la energía del pelirrojo no lo lograba, no podía decir si este seguía vivo o ya había muerto, estaba tranquilo ya que el nombre de Grell no había aparecido en ninguna lista, bueno, eso creía.

* * *

Grell estaba siendo nuevamente torturado, había intentado escapar de la casa donde yacía secuestrado mientras el demonio salio a alimentarse de algunas almas, el demonio era libre, no tenia correa como Sebastian y Claude el no hacia contratos con los humanos, el era muy superior según el,demasiado bueno como para servir de esclavo a un humano, era más fácil salir y matar a todos a su alrededor,el pelirrojo intento salir por una ventana, la casa no era muy grande y estaba abandonada, estaba en medio de un bosque, tal vez no habría nadie en kilómetros para ayudarlo pero estando fuera ya era un paso adelante, pero para su mala suerte estaba muy débil, no había comido ni dormido en días, solo podía descansar un poco durante la ausencia del diablo, pero en esta ocasión no descansaría escaparía aunque le costara la vida, cualquier cosa era mejor, William no había ido a ayudarlo así que seguro no le importaría su muerte. Pero cuando Grell estaba a punto de brincar por la ventana el demonio llego antes de lo previsto y lo había atrapado y ahora le estaba dando su castigo.

Grell estaba cansado, quería rendirse pero en ese momento pensó en su Sebas-chan, tal vez el si lo salvaría entonces cuando el demonio estaba listo para violarlo nuevamente el pelirrojo comenzó a retorcerse y a patalear mientras gritaba el nombre de Sebastian.

**_-Sebastian,!_**

**_-Sebastian por favor...!_**

**_-SEBASTIAN!_**

**_-¿Sebastian?, eres una ramera!-_ **El demonio estaba fúrico de saber que su amante rojo se entregaba a más de uno.

**_-¿Quieres que te corte las piernas?..._**

**_-...Si, seguro eso es lo que quieres.-_** El hombre encajo sus garras en las delgadas y frágiles piernas, Grell podía sentir como rasgaba sus huesos, Grell ya no quería saber nada más estaba cansado y defraudado por los hombres que amaba.

El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y su cinematic record comenzó a salir, Grell estaba muriendo.

* * *

William estaba cansado mentalmente, no podía confiar la vida de Grell en Sebastian, William guardo sus cosas listo para irse pero en ese momento un novato entro a su oficina, el trabajo no se detendría solo por Grell, William no pudo salir, hasta la media noche, se maldijo por no ir a ayudar a Grell pero el trabajo era primero.

William por fin salio a la media noche y se marcho a su casa con el corazón encogido tenia un mal presentimiento, pero esperaría a tener noticias de Michaelis.

* * *

Sebastian estaba cerca de la ubicación de Grell, lo podía sentir, sentía el temor del segador rojo, se apresuro más y llego a una construcción muy antigua, casi en ruinas, pudo oler al otro demonio. eso lo enfureció ¿como otro hombre se atrevía a tocar lo que por ley le correspondía?. Sebastian entro a la construcción, podía oler la sangre y el sexo, pronto escucho los Gritos de Grell llamándolo que venían de la parte superior de la casa, Sebastian corrió y pudo ver como el Registro de Grell comenzaba a salir, su primer instinto fue correr para salvarlo pero recordó cuando estaban en la biblioteca shinigami con el ángel genocida que trataba de limpiar y purificar a su amo y el patrón de Grell le dijo que si interfería mientras salia el registro su amo no seria el mismo nunca más.

Pero en este caso era distinto, el no comería el alma de Grell y se le había dado la orden de traerlo "vivo", así que no era su asunto el como quedaran los recuerdos del segador. Sebastian pudo ver la infancia de la parca, siempre un niño problemático pudo ver sus época de escuela con William, toda su historia frente a sus ojos, revivió el momento de la golpiza durante la muerte de Madam Red, esto lo hizo sentir mal había sido muy abusivo con Grell, pronto vio como el demonio lo había secuestrado, vio todas las horribles torturas a las que lo sometía fue horrible, el registro estaba próximo a terminar, Sebastian tenia que darse prisa o Grell moriría.

Sebastian lanzo sus cuchillos al desprevenido demonio, el cual no se había dado cuenta de su invitado, el demonio era fuerte, casi como Sebastian, se enfrascaron en una lucha mientras el registro de Grell seguía y seguía.

Sebastian arrincono con sus cubiertos al otro demonio para poder alejarlo de Grell.

El demonio estaba listo para devorar su alma, acerco sus labios a los de Grell pero en ese momento un cuchillo le atravesó la cabeza, quedo un poco desconcertado pero se recupero rápido. Grell seguía vivo, pudo ver la lucha, sus corazón latió de felicidad, Sebastian había venido a salvarlo, como en los cuento de las princesas.

Sebastian tomo en sus brazos a Grell y en ese momento la película se corto, Grell abrió bien los ojos y estaba apunto de besar a su héroe pero Sebastian no lo permitió.

_**-Grell san, no hay tiempo para esas cosas, ya veo que usted no cambia ni en los momentos más críticos -**_ Dijo con una sonrisa y colocando a Grell en el suelo lejos del otro demonio, en ese instante el otro hombre atravesó el estomago de Sebastian, Grell se impacto mucho, otra vez tuvo miedo pero Sebastian lo tranquilizo.

**_-Grell, me parece que usted es el primer ser al que le permito ver mi verdadera forma, guarde la imagen en sus recuerdos pues sera la ultima,._**- No había tiempo para ocultar a Grell donde no lo viera y sabia que el tramposo segador no cerraría los ojos, así que ¿que importaba?. Pronto Sebastian comenzó a transformarse, su energía demoníaca se incremento demasiado, plumas de cuervo comenzaron a caer y el bello mayordomo se convirtió lentamente en el ser más sexual y morboso que nunca se halla visto antes, vestido de cuero muy pegado a su sensual cuerpo pecaminoso, con botas igual de cuero con tacón de aguja, era lo mas excitante Grell se pudo imaginar, definitivamente si no estuviera tan herido se entregaría a su Sebastian sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pronto todo se volvió negro, Grell ya no pudo ver nada, solo escucho los gritos de dolor y terror del otro demonio, Grell sonrió de satisfacción, su amado la había vengado.

Grell se sintió levantado del suelo, era Sebastian, ahora todo estaba bien, por fin podía descansar, recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del demonio que ya había vuelto a su forma real y quedo profundamente dormido no sin antes decir **_"Gracias Seby"._**

Sebastian cubrió con su saco al desnudo y desnutrido shinigami y lo cargo con sumo cuidado, estaba realmente herido, vio como Grell se quedo profundamente dormido, Sebastian sonrió, se veía tan tierno. Juntos emprendieron el regreso a la mansión.


	6. Chapter 6 LA PRINCESA GRELL

Después de un largo recorrido Sebastian al fin estaba en la mansión Phantomhive, coloco a Grell en una habitación y comenzó a curarlo, retiro su saco y pudo ver ese pequeño y muy delgado cuerpo, esa bella piel perfecta de porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve y suave como el terciopelo ahora llena de cicatrices y moretones, con zonas inflamadas, afortunadamente el demonio había sido indulgente con el bello rostro de Grell, ese solo estaba un poco hinchado su cuerpo se llevo lo peor, Sebastian examino profundamente el cuerpo, sus piernas y su trasero eran los más heridos, Sebastian no tenia problemas por revisar, ver y tocar las zonas intimas y dañadas del segador, pero dudo antes de revisar ahí, no quería que Grell despertara y se saliera de control por los malos recuerdos. Sebastian se sorprendió a sí mismo ante estos pensamientos, el estaba siendo considerado con Grell, El mayordomo salio de la habitación para después volver con un balde con agua tibia y unas vendas y gasas,Sebastian comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo, cuando termino lo vendo y cobijo para después retirarse y dejarlo descansar, ahora debía informar a su amo, pero antes de salir una pequeña y delgada mano lo detuvo.

**_-¿Seby?, Sebastian, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo por favor.- _ **Grell había despertado.

**_-Grell san, debo cumplir con mis deberes de mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, pero volver lo prometo_**.- Sebastian se despidió del shinigami y se marcho a la oficina de su amo, ya era hora e la cena y aun tenia trabajo, afortunadamente los idiotas sirvientes no habían cometido destrozos.

Sebastian acababa de salir de la oficina de Ciel, había terminado su misión y ahora solo quería descansar, aunque los demonios no necesitan dormir sus energías habían sido muy desgastadas y debía recuperarse tranquilamente en su cuarto, cuando se dispuso a encerrarse en su alcoba y saludar a sus amados gatos, escucho un fuerte grito de dolor desgarrador, corrió a la alcoba de Grell y al entrar lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su baño privado, la sangre corría por sus piernas por la parte trasera de su cuerpo, ¿que le había pasado?.

**_-¿Grell san? ¿que esta haciendo?, debe descansar para sanar y regresar a su reino._**

**_-Oh! Sebastian, yo solo quería darme una ducha para poder relajarme, pero no puedo mantenerme muy bien de pie, ¿me ayudarías? .-_**Dijo Grell algo sonrojado.

Sebastian levanto al shinigami del suelo, lo coloco en la cama y comenzó con los preparativos del baño, quería terminar pronto, estaba cansado y en poco rato tendría que comenzar con los preparativos del día siguiente.

El mayordomo tenia todo listo, tomo al shinigami con cuidado y lo coloco en la bañera, lo baño con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de su comida el joven conde, una vez que termino lo ayudo a levantarse y a salir de la tina, cuando estuvo frente a el de pie, comenzó a secarlo Grell estaba avergonzado, estaba frente a este bello hombre del infierno completamente desnudo dejándose tocar y cuidar. Sebastian noto el sonrojo en el rostro de Grell y sonrió, ¿Grell Sutcliff sentía vergüenza?, para Sebastian no era nada del otro mundo, era como estar con su amo, un mismo cuerpo menudo, delgado y más pequeño que el mismo, el demonio termino de secar a Grell y lo vistió con un camisón blanco para desagrado de Grell.

_**-Sebastian, ¿puedo dormir contigo?.-**_ Dijo Grell con sonrojo sin ver a los ojos al demonio.

_**-Grell san, yo no duermo, usted tiene esta alcoba para usted solo, para descansar y recuperarse, estar en mi habitación le seria muy incomodo.**_- el demonio no podía permitirle al shinigami invadir más su privacidad. Así que cuando termino salio de ese cuarto dejando solo al shinigami, pero su paz no duro por mucho tiempo.

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana cuando el mayordomo escucho quejidos de dolor, el hombre salio de su alcoba y se dirigió a la del segador, al entrar se encontró con un Grell empapado en sudor, el shinigami tenia fiebre, seguro estaba teniendo pesadillas, Sebastian lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su recamara, si quería que el segador se aliviara tendría que tenerlo bien vigilado, era curioso como la parca siempre encontraba el modo de salirse con la suya.

Sebastian coloco a la muerte en su cama, el se sentó en una silla junto a Grell y comenzó a colocar paños húmedos en agua fría, sobre su frente, el cuidar a Ciel le había obligado a aprender sobre las enfermedades de los humanos y a como atenderlas, los shinigamis eran parecidos a los humanos. Despues de un largo rato tratando de bajar su fiebre el demonio se dio cuenta de que el shinigami no estaba respirando, eso lo alarmo ¿Grell había muerto?, si eso paso entonces el no cumpliría con su misión completamente.

**_-Grell!_**

**_-Grell san!_**

**_-¿ah?..._**

**_-...¿Que ocurre Seby?_**

**_-Grell, no estaba respirando._**

**_-Oh! Sebas-chan, ¿estabas preocupado por mi?, eres muy dulce, ..._**

**_-...lamento haberte espantado, yo no suelo respirar cuando duermo, de echo dudo que algún otro shinigami lo haga jaja. No lo necesitamos.- _**Grell dijo entre risitas mientras se reincorporaba y acariciaba el rostro del demonio.

Finalmente el shinigami se quedo dormido y Sebastian se molesto un poco con sigo mismo, ¿como no recordó que ellos no respiran?.

Otro día había comenzado, el demonio rectifico que el shinigami estaba bien y salio de su habitación para comenzar con sus labores. Sebastian preparo el desayuno de su amo como todos los días, pero por alguna razón estaba inquieto, quería regresar lo antes posible con Grell, ¿porque? , despertó bañó y atendió a su amo como siempre, pero al estarlo vistiendo se quedo pensativo, "ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo", cometió el terrible error de acariciar su pierna mientras lo vestía ganándose una bofetada humillante, un mayordomo como el no podía darse el lujo de la distracción.

**_-¿Que demonios estas pensando Sebastian?, ¿es el shinigami no es así?, en cuanto este listo envíalo con los de su raza, solo te distrae.-_** Ciel estaba molesto.

**_-¿Esta claro?._**

**_-si Bocchan._**

Sebastian le sirvió el desayuno, sin mas contratiempos, y cuando el joven termino este se retiro, ahora debía atender a Grell.

Sebastian entro a su habitación y se encontró a un muy alegre Grell ya despierto y emocionado por volverlo a ver, El mayordomo le sirvió el desayuno y se llevo una gran sorpresa, el shinigami tenia muy buenos modales, no solo al comer.

**_-Oh Sebas-chan, te estoy muy agradecido, no solo me cuidas y atiendes, ahora me traes un delicioso desayuno, seguro sabe mejor de lo que se ve..._**

**_...-Efectivamente esta delicioso.-_** Grell dijo muy feliz, para el era lo más sabroso que nunca halla probado, una vez que termino le dio un beso en la mejilla al mayordomo, esto le sorprendió mucho a Sebastian, su amo nunca felicitaba sus dotes culinarios, es más hasta los criticaba, pero eso no era su culpa, para él el único sabor que podía apreciar era el de las almas, no el de los alimentos humanos, pero este shinigami le aplaudía y felicitaba, era algo nuevo para el demonio.

Sebastian volvió a limpiar y cambiar los vendajes del pelirrojo, estaba sanando perfectamente, y para lo que había dicho William Grell parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

**_-Grell san, usted esta consciente de ¿quien soy yo?.-_ **el demonio quería estar bien seguro de que no había sufrido daños mentales así que comenzó a interrogar al segador.

**_-Por supuesto, eres mi Sebas-chan._**

**_-No, ¿usted sabe lo que soy?_**

**_-Claro Seby, eres el demonio mayordomo más sexy que he conocido.-_** Dijo Grell con una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, pero no era una sonrisa maliciosa. El demonio continuo con las preguntas.

_**-¿Sabes lo que eres?**_

_**-Soy Grell Sutcliff, el shinigami de mangostin. **_

**_-Grell, ¿sabes donde estas y para quien trabajo?_**

_**-¿Porque tantas preguntas Sebastian?...**_

_**-...Trabajas para ese mocoso tuyo Ciel Phantomhive y esta es su mansión.**_

_**- Grell ¿sabes quien es Madam Red y Jack el destripador?**_

_**-Sebastian, ¿porque estas haciendo esto?...- **_Grell comenzó a llorar, eran malos recuerdos para el.

**_-Eres muy cruel Sebas-chan, después de las cosas horribles que me han pasado en estos días tu solo me traes malos recuerdos.-_** El pelirrojo se tiro en la cama dándole la espalda al demonio y cubriéndose con las mantas.

Sebastian termino con las preguntas y se retiro, aun tenia trabajo por hacer y parecía que Grell estaba bien de sus recuerdos.

Grell permaneció todo el día y la tarde encerrado había intentado salir pero Sebastian había cerrado con llave la puerta, "que grosero encerrar a una dama". Ya estaba obscureciendo y Grell estaba aburrido y solo y triste, tenia que encontrar con que entretenerse y oh! vaya sorpresa que le daría al mayordomo, tenia que darle las gracias a su salvador.

Pronto algo llamo su atención, había un gran espejo frente a la cama, ¿porque no aprovecharlo?, Grell se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el espejo, se observo detenidamente, su rostro estaba sin gota de maquillaje, ¿como era posible que le permitiera a Sebastian verlo así?, después de analizar su rostro se quito el aburrido camisón blanco y examino su cuerpo, ya estaba mejor, prácticamente no tenia marcas ya, estaba sanando muy bien y todo gracias a su salvador Sebastian, Grell vio su cuerpo, era un bello cuerpo, no importaba que fuera de hombre, después de todo _"no necesitas nacer mujer para ser una dama", _era delgado y suave, unas bellas piernas que serian la envidia de cualquiera, un magnifico trasero firme y deseado por muchos y su hermoso cabello rojo, tan sedoso y fino. Grell amaba su cuerpo, en verdad no tenia problemas con el, sí, no podría embarazarse y parir pero podía tener otras cosas, tanto hombres como mujeres lo deseaban y el lo sabia, aunque prefería la compañía de los caballeros y ser la dama en apuros el era igual o más fuerte que cualquier hombre, era valiente y sumamente guapo, podría complacer y tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

* * *

Sebastian y Ciel por fin regresaron, los asesinatos no se detendrían solo porque el mayordomo tuviera trabajo extra, afortunadamente los sirvientes estaban trabajando bien sin cometer destrozos.

Sebastian termino con sus labores de esa noche, termino la cena y atendió a su amo y se dispuso a retirarse a su alcoba, había olvidado que dejo al segador encerrado todo el día, cuando abrió su puerta se encontró con un Grell completamente desnudo frente al espejo examinándose, entro sin hacer ruido, solo observaba al segador.

_**-Sebas-chan!, es muy grosero observar a escondidas a una mujer desnuda y más si no eres su marido.-**_ Grell dijo con fingida indignación, pero con una sonrisa.

**_-Dime Sebastian, ¿te gusto lo que viste?, ¿Soy bonita?, ¿Quieres tenerme?.-_ **Grell susurro en el oído del demonio mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sensual y provocativa mente.

**_-Es obvio que usted esta más que recuperado Grell san._**- el demonio arrojo a la cama al shinigami y subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el.

**_- Nnnnh! Sebas-chan, ¿quieres jugar rudo?..._**

**_-...debes tener cuidado, o me puedo romper.-_** El pelirrojo dijo entre risitas, después le demostró al mayordomo que ya estaba más que recuperado, lo tomo por las muñecas y le dio la vuelta, cambiando de lugares, ahora Grell yacía sobre Sebastian.

_**-O ¿quien sabe?, tal vez sea yo quien te rompa mi amado demonio.- **_Grell le quito rápidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior al mayordomo, después comenzó lentamente a desabrochar el chaleco y la camisa rosando un poco sus dedos contra esa exquisita piel pálida. Una vez que termino arriba Grell se acomodo entre las piernas del demonio, _"Oh! seria tan divertido perforar al macho de Sebastian, seguro una vez que lo probara rogaría por más"._

_**-Estas en un error Grell...**_

_**-...¿No me tienes miedo?.- **__El demonio se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo quedando nuevamente sobre el y comenzó con una serie de besos tortuosamente lentos y deliciosos sobre su cuerpo, del cuello bajo a la clavícula y el pecho, lamiendo lentamente sus pezones con su húmeda lengua, siguió hacia ese vientre plano y perfecto, para después morder con sus colmillos esos marcados pero deliciosos huesos de la esbelta cadera._

_**Aaaah!... Niiiaaa!... Sebastaaan!, deja de jugaaar!.- **_El shinigami de derretía en gemidos para el demonio. Sebastian acerco tres dedos a la boca del segador, Grell ya sabia que hacer, los tomo en su boca y los lamió lente y sensualmente uno por uno, desde la punta deslizándolo lascivamente hasta el fondo, rozándolos con sus filosos dientes pero sin herirlos, una vez terminada su tarea el demonio los deslizo por todo el cuerpo dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a la entrada de Grell, introdujo uno lentamente, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, provocando más gemidos del sensual shinigami, luego el segundo dedo para hacer tijera y hacer espacio para lo que vendría, ya dilatado metió el tercer dedo, metiendolos y sacándolos bruscamente, Grell se retorcía bajo su toque pidiendo cada vez más.

**_-Po... por favor, Seby... te nececitooo..._**

Tal vez el demonio se compadeció del suplicante segador o tal vez también estaba lleno de deseo pero dejo de torturarlo y cambio sus dedos por algo más grande, penetro de una sola vez al pelirrojo arrancándole gemidos de dolor y placer. Se veía tan bien el pelirrojo bajo de el.

Efectivamente Grell ya estaba recuperado, en menos de una semana estaba como nuevo, pronto tendría que entregar al segador a su jefe así que..._ "¿porque no divertirse un poco?."_Toda la noche se escucharon gemidos y gruñidos de placer hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Ruidos tan raros y fuertes salían de la habitación del mayordomo, esto no era común, era raro y desconcertó a los demás empleados, ("la curiosidad mato al gato"), los curiosos sirvientes al escuchar los ruidos se espantaron, eso nunca pasaba, así que se acercaron a la habitación y sin previo aviso abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron, provoco barias hemorragias nasales, miembros endurecidos y vergüenza absoluta, todos gritaron, por la caliente escena, (Grell estaba sobre de Sebastian subiendo y bajando, rebotando sobre el miembro del demonio en una danza sensual, casi hipnotizante para el mayordomo), se movía como una serpiente en el desierto, su rojo cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor y le hacia cosquillas en la espalda, demasiado concentrados en sus actividades como para percatarse de su publico, pronto se escucharon gritos, Grell se detuvo y la puerta se cerro de nuevo. Sebastian estaba furioso, esos inútiles pagarían por su intromisión.

Los sirvientes corrieron a sus cuartos y se encerraron, para discutir lo que acababan de ver.

_**-¿que fue eso?.- **_ Finny estaba abrasado a Bard llorando, estaba asustado.

-_**"vaya mujer la que tenia el**_**_ mayordomo_".-** el cocinero no podía negar que estaba excitado.

**_-"dos hombres teniendo sexo"_**.- la doncella tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, pero ese comentario desconcertó a los otros dos.

**_-¿Que?, ¿de que hablas Maylene?.-_ **El cocinero empujo al jardinero.

_**-Ese no era una mujer, era un hombre, no tenia pechos, era tan plano como una tabla.**_

_**-Pero su largo cabello rojo y esa figura esbelta, tu estas celosa, por eso dices que es hombre.-** _dijo el cocinero.

**_-AH!, ya se quien es, es esa mujer rara que hizo de Ofelia en la obra de teatro Hamblet del joven amo, esa mujer por la que después vino un hombre igual de raro que ella y se la llevo.-_**dijo el pequeño rubio.

_**-Era un hombre, yo se lo que les digo.-** _en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un extrañamente serio Sebastian entro, todo lo que se escucharon fueron gritos de ayuda, después salio el mayordomo tan tranquilo como siempre, aun tenia trabajo por hacer.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿QUIEN ES USTED SEÑOR?

_**hubo quien me pregunto cuantos gatos tiene sebastian, la verdad no se pero aquí esta la imagen donde se ven los gatitos en su armario. (quite todos los espacios para poder ver ): sheyconyamo . tumblr post / / exceso de humo - nekos - nekos - everyhere - 3**_

_**SOLO UN DATO POR SI ACASO, ESTA INFORMACIÓN LA SAQUE DE LAS BIOGRAFÍAS DE LOS PERSONAJES, SON DATOS PROPORCIONADOS POR YANA TOBOSO.**_

_**LAS ESTATURAS LAS TRANSFORME A CENTÍMETROS.**_

_**GRELL SUTCLIFF: 1.70**_

_**RONALD KNOX: 1.75**_

_**WILLIAM T. SPEARS: 1.80**_

_**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS: 1.82**_

_**CLAUDE FAUSTUS: 1.84**_

* * *

William, estaba encerrado en su oficina, cualquiera diría que ahora que Grell desapareció el seria feliz, ya nadie iba y lo interrumpía a la hora del trabajo, tampoco había nadie que lo manoseara frente a todos, quien le robara besos y le diera obsequios. "NADIE", la paz por la que tanto rogaba ahora lo atormentaba.

Ese maldito de Michaelis, hace más de una semana que lo fue a ver y aun no le daba razón de Grell, "¿que era lo que pasaba?", el gerente estaba impaciente, Grell no estaba muerto pues su nombre no había aparecido en las listas de las muertes programadas, así que "¿que pasaba?".

William le pondría fin a su tortura, iría a ver al conde y a su sirviente, quería respuestas, pero no iría solo.

**_-Ronald Knox, tienes una misión, iremos al reino de los vivos a la mansión del conde Phantomhive._**

**_-¿Eh?, bueno señor... es que la verdad no he terminado mi papeleo aun y..._**

**_-Iremos por Sutcliff.-_**William dijo después de un suspiro algo molesto.

**_-¿Que?, Sutcliff senpai, ¿sabe donde esta Sutcliff senpai?..._**.- al joven le brillaron los ojos, extrañaba a su jefe y la verdad las misiones en equipo eran mejor, quien diría que su afeminado y más pequeño jefe seria mucho más fuerte que el.

_**-... Bueno sensei, ya sabe, las horas extra y el papeleo y las chicas.-**_ el rubio se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras hablaba, quería parecer simpático para ablandar el corazón de su jefe.

_**mmmfff.-**_ William suspiro de fastidio, ya sabia lo que eso significaba.

**_-Esta bien Knox, no tendrás horas extra y mañana puedes entregar tu informe ahora vayámonos._**.-Los shinigamis emprendieron su excursión al mundo humano pero al llegar lo que vieron no fue una agradable sorpresa.

* * *

Grell estaba en el jardín con Finny, Sebastian le dio permiso de salir, siempre y cuando no causara problemas, Grell estaba muy feliz pues recordó el día en que podo los arboles como cráneos el no podía contener la risa y armo un alboroto con los otros sirvientes, claro es que no les había revelado su identidad, pero era tan divertido ver como Sebastian los golpeaba.

Sebastian salio por Grell ya que su amo se quejo del ruidoso segador.

**_-Grell, debe volver adentro, esta haciendo mucho ruido y molesta a mi bocchan._**

**_-Pero Sebas-chan, adentro es tan aburrido, me quieres tener encerrada como a tus pobres gatos.-_** Grell hizo un puchero y se abrazo al mayordomo mientras hablaba.

_**-Grell san.-**_Sebastian trato de hablar nuevamente pero Grell lo interrumpió lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un apasionado beso Sebastian no pudo hacer nada más, Grell tenia razón, lo quería pero solo lo podía mantener encerrado. Después de que Sebastian correspondiera al beso tomo de la mano a Grell y se dirigieron a la mansión, pero en ese momento un gran poste le pego en la cabeza a Grell y una podadora cayo del cielo justo encima de Sebastian.

**_-Aaaaah! Sebas-chan!_**

**_-Grell Sutcliff, parece que estas bien, solo te has estado escondiendo para no cumplir tus obligaciones.- _**William le dio otro golpe a Grell.

**_-Sutcliff senpai, como es posible que todo este tiempo estuviera con el demonio.-_** Ronald cuestiono a su jefe.

_**-Espera Ronald, fui secuestrada por otro demonio pero mi amado Sebas-chan me rescato, pensé que morirá.**_- Grell hizo un ademan de dramatismo mientras trato de explicar el secuestro para defender a su amante del infierno y se abrazo nuevamente al demonio, Sebastian también lo retuvo en sus brazos.

**_-Grell Sutcliff, ya que te encuentras bien es hora de irnos, tienes mucho papeleo extra y horas extraordinarias._**- William tomo del cabello al pelirrojo y lo jalo para alejarlo del demonio pero sin éxito.

**_-Pero ¿quien diablos te crees tu para tratarme así?._**- Grell empujo a William y se aferro mas al mayordomo.

**_-Ronald, ¿quien es este idiota?, ¿acaso es nuevo?, no sabe ¿quien soy yo?.-_**Grell cuestiono a su subordinado en un tono muy molesto, esto sorprendió a todos incluso a Sebastian.

**_-Pero senpai, es William, nuestro jefe, ¿no sabes quien es?_**

**_-Solo se que es un idiota..._**

**_-...¿y a que vinieron Ronald?_**

**_-A llevarte a casa Sutcliff.-_** William trato de tomar nuevamente a su pelirrojo fugitivo, estaba molesto pero muy desconcertado.

_**-No, Sebas-chan , por favor no dejes que... - **_Grell trato de alcanzar a su demonio pero William ya lo tenia en el suelo.

**_-¿Que le hiciste a Grell maldita alimaña._**

_**-No te acerques a mi hombre.- **_Grell pateo a su jefe lejos de Michaelis.

-**_Pero senpai, ¿que le pasa?_**.- Ronald ayudo a levantarse a su sensei, no podía creer lo que veía.

**_-No se a que han venido, pero yo quiero estar con Sebas-chan.-_ **el pelirrojo ayudo a ponerse de pie al demonio y lo volvió a besar.

En ese momento William corrió hacia la mansión y entro, se dirigió exactamente a la oficina de Ciel.

Pronto el joven conde se sintió como una madre arreglando los pleitos de sus hijos malcriados que se pelean por un juguete viejo. En su oficina yacían su mayordomo y los tres segadores, dos de ellos exigiendo la devolución del pelirrojo, era ridículo.

**_-Sebastian, entrégales a ese shinigami rojo, no quiero más discusiones ridículas en mi casa..._**

**_-...Es una orden._**

**_-Yes... My Lord!-_ **Ante esto el mayordomo no pudo hacer nada, tuvo que obedecer sin respingar.

Ni a Sebastian ni a Grell les agrado la noticia, Sebastian tenia un amante que lo adoraba y aplaudía todas sus acciones y Grell estaba mimado y atendido por el demonio de sus sueños, no tenia que trabajar aunque extrañaba descuartizar gente prefería a su demonio, pero esa era una relación imposible, por el contrato Sebastian no podría dedicarse de lleno a Grell, Ciel se molestaba mucho y la verdad ya había trabajado tanto esa alma que no podía dejarla ir solo por sexo. Grell estaba llorando abrazado al demonio, mientras este preparaba una maleta pequeña con las cosas de Grell. Pronto Sebastian entrego a su amante rojo a los brazos de los otros shinigamis molestos.

Grell de dio un ultimo beso a Sebastian y tomo la mano de Ronald para emprender su regreso a su reino. Todo el camino fue en silencio, uno muy incomodo, el pelirrojo estaba muy molesto, William no entendía lo que pasaba, había ido con la intención de abrazar al pelirrojo, besarlo y saber como estaba, para cuidarlo el mismo y compensar el echo de haberlo dejado solo, pero en el momento en que vio a Grell besando al demonio todos esos sentimientos se transformaron en ira, y más en tristeza al ver que Grell no lo recordaba, ¿porque?, ¿que le hizo el demonio?, ¿una mala jugada del destino?, Ronald estaba algo espantado por la ira de sus dos jefes, quería platicar con su rojo senpai y que le contara sus historias de romance y tragedia pero nada de eso paso, lo más cercano fue el echo de que Grell iba aferrado a su brazo, muy fuerte mientras caminaban.

Una vez en el reino shinigami, todo se puso más incomodo, William tenia que llenar un informe sobre la desaparición y rescate de su subordinado, para esto debía interrogar a Grell, pero este no confiaba en el.

_**-Sutcliff, vamos a mi oficina, tenemos que llenar un informe respecto a lo sucedido.- ** _William siguió avanzando mientras hablaba pero se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no lo seguía, Grell estaba aferrado al brazo de Ronald mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

_¿Porque Grell hacia eso?, ¿solo no sabia quien era William o no recordaba nada tampoco? _

**_-Senpai, esta bien, el es William, es nuestro jefe..._**

**_-...Sensei creo que sera mejor que yo llene el informe con Sutcliff senpai, no creo que el valla a hablar con usted._**- Dijo el joven rubio algo apenado, quería ayudar a sus jefes pero también tenia curiosidad por el extraño comportamiento de Grell.

Ronald y Grell se dirigieron a la oficina del pelirrojo, al parecer Grell si sabia que eran shinigamis, a lo que se dedicaban y donde estaban sus cosas ubicadas. Después de una hora encerrados Ronald salio con el informe detallado del secuestro, eso también lo recordaba Grell, entonces "¿porque no recordaba a su jefe?".

Cuando se fue Ronald Grell salio de su oficina, quería irse a su casa, en el pasillo se encontró con Eric.

**_-Sutcliff, al fin regresaste de tu luna de miel jajajaja._**- el rubio mayor se burlo del pelirrojo, pero era una costumbre entre ellos.

_**-Oh Eric, te extrañe tanto, creí que no te volvería a ver y a escuchar tus idioteces.-**_ Grell se abrazo del rubio sorprendiéndolo mucho y no solo a el, William y Ronald observaban la escena.

**-Sutcliff, te quiero en mi oficina ahora.-** William estaba más que furioso, las muestras físicas de afecto en la oficina están prohibidas y más si estas eran del pelirrojo hacia otros empleados.

_**-¿Quien demonios es ese tipo?.**_- Grell le susurro a Eric, esto sorprendió al rubio.

**_-Bueno dulzuras, el deber me llama_**.- Grell siguió a William a su oficina y una vez en ella se encerraron.

**_-A ¿que estas jugando Sutcliff?._**- el moreno aun no tomaba asiento cuando ya interrogaba al pelirrojo.

**_-Bueno señor, no se a lo que se refiere, pero es de muy mala educación no presentarse, parece que usted sabe mi nombre pero no me muestra el debido respeto._**- la parca roja dijo mientras se acomodaba en el gran sillón de la oficina sin ser invitado.

**_-Deja de jugar Grell, me estas cansando._**- El gerente tomo a Grell por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.

**_-Deja de tratarme como si nos conociéramos, no se quien rayos eres y suéltame que me haces daño._**- Grell se levanto del sofá para alejarse de su desconocido jefe.

**_-Grell, por favor, ¿de verdad no sabes quien soy?._**- William tomo el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos mientras le ofrecía una mirada suplicante.

**_-No señor, no se quien es, si fuera tan amable de explicarme._**- Grell retiro las manos de Will de su rostro y salio de la oficina dejando a un destrozado William.


	8. Chapter 8 RECUERDOS

_**ESTE CAPITULO ME FUE ALGO DIFÍCIL POR LA VESTIMENTA, NO SABIA COMO RETRATARLOS, YA QUE PUES SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN EN LOS AÑOS DE 1800 LLEGANDO A 1900 Y EN EL MANGA , SERIE Y MUSICAL SUELEN VESTIRLOS MODERNOS Y DE ÉPOCA. ASÍ QUE USTEDES DISCULPARAN MIS INCONGRUENCIAS.**_

* * *

Otra semana pasaba y la indiferencia de Grell para con William tenia a todos muy impresionados, ya se le había informado al pelirrojo que Spears era su jefe y Grell tenia suficiente con eso, solo se presentaba en la oficina de William para entregar los documentos y pedir misiones, todo empeoro el día que Ronald le contó a su senpai sobre el cuento de amor en la academia.

¿Un estudiante "B" su jefe y su amante?, imposible, Grell lo recordaría, todos sus años en la academia los recordaba, había sido la mejor época de su vida y evidentemente jamas se relacionaría con un mediocre "B". Grell era más distante y soberbio con su jefe, más de una vez los demás empleados tuvieron que detener a Sutcliff para evitar que cortara a su patrón con su Death Scythe, el único interés de Grell era poder terminar rápido e irse a visitar a Sebastian, aunque no tenia una relación con el demonio, por lo menos no una formal, el disfrutaba poder verlo un rato.

Ahora William entendía como se sentía su subordinado ante sus rechazos. Pero William no era un hombre que se diera por vencido, si algo le había enseñado Grell era la persistencia y el acoso.

Esa misma noche William arreglaría las cosas, tenia que saber porque Grell no lo recordaba o no quería recordarlo.

**_-Sutcliff, para llevar una buena relación laboral creo que debemos arreglar nuestras diferencias de una forma civilizada, me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar esta noche, yo invito_**.- William dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

**_-Esta bien, me parece lo correcto señor Spears._**- Esa noche Grell no vería a Sebastian y no podía negar que William era guapo, así que acepto, pero no sin antes torturar un poco a su jefe, el no era una chica fácil, toda señorita debe darse a desear.

William iba de regreso a su oficina ya más tranquilo hasta que escucho la voz del pelirrojo.

**_-Espere señor Spears..._**

**_-...No creo prudente que una chica salga por la noche con un extraño, aunque este sea su empleador, creo que lo mejor es declinar su invitación, pero tal vez podamos salir mañana por la mañana, claro si usted no tiene inconveniente en darme ese día libre, pues es el único día que le puedo dedicar tiempo a usted, ahora que si usted se rehúsa me temo que..._**

**_-Basta Sutcliff, esta bien mañana tienes el día libre.- _** a William no le quedo otra opción, si quería hablar con Grell tendría que acceder a sus caprichos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana William ya estaba en casa de Grell, a el le gustaba como a todo buen Ingles ser puntual, las cosas debían hacerse temprano, aunque para Grell ese estilo de vida no encajaba. William vestía algo formal, pero no tan rígido como en la oficina.

William toco la puerta, nadie respondió, así que toco por segunda vez, después de un largo rato un recién levantado y despeinado Grell abrió la puerta para cerrarla inmediatamente, esto molesto a William.

_**-Sutcliff!**_

_**-Demonios William, que pasa contigo, ¿sabes que hora es?, aun no estoy lista.**_

_**-Sutcliff, son las 8:00 am. no seas ridículo.**_

_**-Pasa William, pero no entres a mi habitación, necesito arreglarme, no puedo dejar que me veas así.-**_ El pelirrojo le permitió la entrada a su jefe, lo paso a su sala, el lugar no era nuevo para Spears, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que algo llamo su atención, un muñeco, un muñeco del demonio Michaelis,para ser precisos recargado en el mismo sofá que Spears. Al shinigami le hervía la sangre por dentro, quería destruir al maldito muñeco, casi lo hace, de no ser por que Grell salio, llevaba un vestido largo y algo entallado, de un color claro pero con olanes rojos, una señorita soltera debía de vestir de tonos claros para resaltar su belleza, más si era para dar un paseo por la mañana en el parque y con un hombre que no era su marido. William pudo notar la diminuta cintura de Grell, _"seguro llevaba un corsé"_, William no entendía como las mujeres gustaban de torturar sus cuerpos con esas maquinas de asfixia, también noto que llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta con un moño negro, Grell era realmente hermosa como mujer, no importaba que su vestido fuera completamente plano por el frente, aunque era muy distinto a las mujeres comunes de enormes senos desbordantes ayudados por el corsé, eso lo hacia parecer una señorita aun más joven, tal vez en pleno desarrollo, definitivamente nadie cuestionaría su genero.

Por fin listos salieron del edificio, William no llevaría a Grell al reino humano, no para encontrarse con ese demonio, iban por las grandes calles de su reino, Grell no sabia a que dirección se dirigían pero cuando se dio cuenta estaban frente a un gran edificio, William lo había llevado a su casa, el tenia un plan.

**_-Que tramposo señor Spears traer a una dama con mentiras a su casa, ¿no pensara que soy una mujer fácil? o ¿sí?.-_**Grell dijo con un toque coqueto e inocente a la vez.

William invito a pasar al pelirrojo a su casa, le ofreció un asiento, Grell se maravillo, el departamento de su jefe era aun más grande, era de dos pisos y mas lujoso, _"vaya que William ganaba bien" , _William paso a la cocina, preparo un poco de té y le ofreció una taza a Grell, el pelirrojo al probarlo se sorprendió ¿como sabia este extraño como le gustaba el té, cargado y muy dulce?, William noto la sorpresa de Grell y sonrió, el le haría recordar, solo el lo conocía tan bien.

**_-Mmmmmh! delicioso señor Spears, definitivamente sabe preparar té_**.- Ni siquiera Sebastian le preparaba un té tan sabroso.

**_-Espera aquí Sutcliff, quiero mostrarte algo._**- William se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la planta alta de su apartamento entro a u habitación.

Cuando William regreso traía en sus brazos dos cajas, una con fotos y otra con objetos, las puso frente al pelirrojo y comenzó con su plan.

**_-Sutcliff, ¿de verdad no tienes ni el más mínimo recuerdo sobre nuestra relación?, estas son algunas fotos de nosotros juntos y algunos obsequios que me haz dado al rededor de estos casi 100 años.-_**William comenzó a mostrarle las fotos y los objetos.

**_-Parece que eramos buenos amigos.-_** dijo Grell mientras observaba las cosas.

**_-¿Eramos novios o amantes?.-_** dijo Grell al ver una gran foto donde estaba el abrazado del brazo de William, el muy feliz y William con el ceño fruncido.

**_-No, nunca lo hemos sido, solo compañeros de escuela y trabajo._**- Dijo Will, se notaba la pena en su voz.

_**-Siento nostalgia al ver estas cosas, pero realmente no tengo ningún recuerdo ni de usted ni de estos objetos, aunque me sorprende, para no ser una pareja usted tiene muchas cosas que dice que yo le he dado.- **_Dijo Grell devolviendo los objetos a las cajas.

**_-Usted tiene muchas fotos de nosotros juntos._**

**_-Todas me las has regalado tu_**_** Grell.**- _dijo William sin emoción.

**_-Me llamaste Grell!._**- el pelirrojo dijo feliz.

**_-Es tu nombre ¿no?,_ _siempre has querido que te llame por tu nombre, sin formalidades.-_** William dijo con una sonrisa acercando se más a Grell.

**_-_****_¿Yo tengo obsequios de usted?._**- pregunto curioso Grell y con una sonrisa.

**_-No._**- William dijo sin enfrentar al pelirrojo volteando hacia otro lado, el nunca le retribuía los presentes a su amigo.

**_-Ya veo, por lo que me han platicado, yo era una molestia para usted, ¿debe estar feliz de que me aleje._**-dijo el pelirrojo algo triste y con mirada gacha.

**_-No Grell, yo te extraño, te necesito, siempre hemos estado juntos, desde la academia y desde ahí nunca nos hemos separado, ._**- William se sentó junto a su ex amigo y tomo su mano para besar sus nudillos.

**_-Lo siento señor Spears, pero no recuerdo nada sobre usted, es como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, no se por que no puedo recordarlo.-_**_ Grell alejo su mano de la boca del segador obscuro y se levanto del sillón comenzaba a sentirse incomodo._

_**-Espera Grell, no puede ser que ya no sientas nada por mi, ¿que paso durante el secuestro?, ¿que te hizo ese demonio?.-** _William tomo la mano de su compañero y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

**_-De verdad no quiero hablar de eso, fue muy horrible para mi..._ **- Grell contenía sus lagrimas.

**_-...De...de no ser por mi Sebas-chan ahora estaría muerto._**

**_-Basta Sutcliff, no quiero oír hablar de esa alimaña, es su culpa que no me recuerdes, algo te hizo.-_ **William tomo de los hombros al pelirrojo para retenerlo firmemente contra el sillón.

_**-No llames así a Sebas-chan, si tan unidos eramos tu y yo ¿por que no me salvaste tu, porque nunca viniste cuando rogaba por ayuda para que ese martirio terminara?, ¿ donde estabas tu? ¿donde?!...**_

_**-...suplique tanto para que alguien me ayudara y fue el, el único que me ayudo, me cuido y curo mis heridas, el me vengo, mato al otro demonio solo el y nadie más...-**_William se abalanzo sobre Grell para callarlo con un beso, al principio fue un beso forzado, después el menor comenzó a corresponderle permitiendo la entrada de su lengua, William se sentía feliz,_" tal ves así lograría hacer recordar a Grell"_.

El pelirrojo estaba profundizando el beso, se sentía bien, aunque era un beso sin sentimientos, realmente no sentía amor ni empatía por el hombre que estaba encima de el, tal vez fue la adrenalina del momento, o el echo de no haber visto a su amante del infierno, de pronto Grell sintió como la falda de su vestido era arremangada hacia arriba dejando expuestas sus piernas, comenzó a sentir una mano que frotaba sus muslos intentando tener entrada a su intimidad, rebuscando entre sus medias y su ropa interior. Grell cerro las piernas y arrojo a su agresor lejos, le dio una buena bofetada y salio rápido de ese edificio, de verdad no le agradaba su jefe y menos ahora.

William se levanto del suelo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, muchas veces el fue victima del acoso y manoseo de su subordinado, ¿cuantas veces no se le ofreció Sutcliff en lencería y ahora que regresaba sus sentimientos este lo rechazaba, William estaba furioso, grito y golpeo con fuerza uno de los muros de su hogar haciendo sangrar su puño y dejando un gran agujero en la pared. Pero su ira no era hacia el rechazo de su ex amigo, no, estaba furioso consigo mismo, el pelirrojo tenia razón, ¿donde estuvo el cuando Grell lo necesito,? ¿donde?, prefirió el trabajo por encima de su amigo, y fue él quien puso en bandeja de plata al pelirrojo para el demonio Michaelis. No importaba como pero recuperaría a Grell.

* * *

Grell no conocía donde estaba, así que abrió un portal al reino humano, iría a ver a Sebastian, lo necesitaba, se sentía sucio como si lo hubiese traicionado. El pelirrojo llego a la mansión y entro a la habitación de su amante, no había nadie, solo los gatos del mayordomo, Grell tomo uno en sus brazos y lo abrazo, se sentó en la cama para esperar a su hombre.

Sebastian termino de atender a su amo y se dirigió a su habitación, aun no había alimentado a sus amados gatos, pero al entrar se encontró con un cuerpo rojo dormido en su cama rodeado de sus gatos, el mayordomo sonrió alimento a sus gatitos amados y se recostó junto al pelirrojo abrazándolo, al hacer esto pudo percibir el aroma de William, _"Grell había estado con su odioso jefe"_, Sebastian soltó de inmediato a la parca roja, esta acción despertó al shinigami.

_**-¿Sebas-chan?...**_

_**-¿Haz estado con tu jefe?**_

_**-¿Eh?..., bueno... si Seby, lo vi hoy.-**_ Grell dijo sin alzar la mirada.

Sebastian suspiro y se levanto de la cama.

_**-Espera Sebastian por favor, yo no hice nada malo, lo juro, sabes que "te amo".-**_ Grell se aferro al demonio para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

**_-Grell san, sabe que yo no lo amo, yo no puedo amar a nadie ni nada, ese es un sentimiento que los demonios no conocemos.- _**Dijo el demonio sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo sollozante.

**_-Pero Sebas-chan, amas a tus gatos ¿no es así?, ¿porque no amarme a mi también?.-_ **Dijo el segador entre lagrimas.

**_-Esta bien Sebastian, lo siento, no puedo obligarte a que me ames._**- Grell soltó a su amante y se dirigió a la ventana, tenia pretendido irse ya para no volver, pero en ese momento el mayordomo lo tomo por la cintura y susurro a u oído:

**_-Tal vez no puedo amarte, pero te deseo.- _**Grell volteo feliz y abrazo a su demonio, tal vez Sebastian no lo amaba ahora pero podría lograr conseguir su afecto poco a poco.


	9. Chapter 9 LA VERDAD DE WILLIAM

_**MIL PERDONES POR LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE MI PELEA ENTRE WILL Y SEBAS, PERO NO SE COMO DESCRIBIR UNA BATALLA, PREFIERO LOS LEMONES JAJAJAJ**_

* * *

Grell llego temprano por la maña a su trabajo, estaba realmente feliz, había pasado la noche con Sebastian, lamentablemente para los shinigamis, el olor de un demonio es tan penetrante y difícil de quitar como el olor de la muerte.

El pelirrojo llego a su oficina, y se encontró con un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas, Grell se sorprendió y corrió a verlo mejor, era gigante, ¿pero quien lo envía?, Grell leyó la nota, era de William su jefe, se estaba disculpando por lo del día anterior, a Grell no le agradaba su patrón pero esta acción lo hizo realmente feliz, 2 hombres lo deseaban. El pelirrojo se abrazo a sí mismo y se contoneaba por su oficina su emoción y excitación era mucha. De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un fuerte golpe. William entro, estaba molesto, todo el edificio hablaba del peculiar aroma demoníaco de la parca roja.

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Que rayos pasa contigo Sutcliff, no tienes saciedad?, ¿Porque te fuiste a revolcar con esa alimaña?.-**_ William se había abalanzado sobre su subordinado, lo tenia en el suelo tomado por los hombros mientras le gritaba.

**_-¿Estas loco?, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, primero me mandas flores y ahora me agredes, ahora veo porque no te recuerdo, y doy gracias por eso, eres una mala persona, crees que puedes tratar a los demás a tu antojo y que siempre vamos a estar ahí a tu disposición como tapetes viejos._ -** Grell se soltó del agarre de su jefe, se levanto y acomodo sus ropas.

_**-Ahora por favor retírate de mi oficina William.**_- Grell tomo a su jefe y lo echo lejos, estaba molesto, pensó en devolverle las rosas, pero las flores eran realmente bellas y no tenían la culpa de nada.

William estaba estupefacto, su cerebro no podía procesar lo ocurrido, porque simplemente no podía reaccionar distinto cuando se trataba de su amado.

El gerente salio corriendo de las oficinas y se dirigió ala biblioteca, le pondría fin a esto.

William estaba en la gran y antigua edificación, peleando y amenazando a un empleado, quería el libro de Grell, pero seguía castigado y tenia prohibido el acceso, estaba fúrico, para su suerte y la del empleado Undertaker estaba viendo la escena y calmo al gerente, "tenia prohibido entrar y tomar el libro, pero nadie dijo que no se lo podía proporcionar alguien externo".

* * *

Undertaker saco el libro del pelirrojo y se lo entrego al moreno, pero lo llevo a su tienda, no lo dejaría sin supervisión,

**_-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento señor.-_** William hizo una reverencia a su mayor y tomo el libro.

William abrió el libro, ¿Cuantas veces había pasado por esto?, ¿Porque no simplemente podía ser gentil con su subordinado,? ¿Porque interferir en su vida?

Comenzó a rotar el registro, se veía la infancia del segador, William se salto eso y unas paginas más, conocía bien el pasado, se hubiera adelantado hasta el día del secuestro de no ser por que noto algo mal en la película algo faltaba, "el" faltaba, no estaba en el cinematic record, ninguna escena suya, era como si hubieran cortado todas las imágenes de su ser en esa película, William no lo podía creer, todo estaba intacto menos sus escenas, la academia, Ronald, Eric Alan, Ciel, Madam Red, el demonio, todos estaban menos el, la escena donde salva al pelirrojo de morir en manos del diablo fue completamente eliminada, ¿como pudo pasar eso, por que solo el no estaba?. William estaba sudando frió,_ ¿Como iba a arreglar esto?, ¿De verdad Grell estaba feliz de haberlo olvidado?, y si la muerte roja había decidido voluntariamente olvidarlo y dejar de amarlo?_

_**-Necesito la pluma y el separador por favor.-**_ William extendió la mano a su compañero, pero este lo ignoro.

-**_La pluma por favor.-_** Will exigió nuevamente.

_**-¿Sabes niño?, eso es hacer trampa, el joven Grell es tan simpático tiene un modo de pagar mis servicios aun mejor que la risa, a todos nos conviene el echo de que no existes en sus recuerdos jejeje.**_- el viejo segador se burlaba de la desgracia del gerente.

**_-No te atrevas a ponerle ni una mano encima -_ **William se levanto de su asiento y tomo la gabardina del peligris entre sus manos azotandolo contra la pared.

_**-Esto no es un golpe en la cabeza, para ser gerente de toda la división de Londres eres muy estúpido esos recuerdos han sido eliminados, no existe forma alguna en que puedas hacerlos volver, fueron destruidos.-** _Undertaker se soltó del agarre de William y lo sentó de un empujón en el suelo, el viejo era realmente fuerte.

William no podía creer lo que le decían, estaba fuera de su raciocinio, tomo el libro en sus manos y salio corriendo de esa tienda, Undertaker no lo pudo detener.

* * *

William ya estaba en su casa, se encerró en su habitación, comenzó nuevamente a revisar el libro, con la diferencia de que ahora si se adelanto hasta el secuestro, vio como el demonio seducía a su amante, quedo horrorizado al ver las torturas a las que lo sometía, se odiaba a si mismo, si pudiera se mataría, de todos modos a su amigo no le haría falta nunca más, vio a Grell llorar y gritar su nombre pidiendo auxilio hasta el cansancio, el pelirrojo confiaba en el y el lo defraudo. William quería cerrar el libro pero siguió observando, llego al momento en que Michaelis lo rescataba y fue ahí donde todo quedo claro, Sebastian interfirió mientras el cinematic record salia del cuerpo de Grell, "Ese maldito demonio, era su culpa que el pelirrojo ya no lo conozca".

William salio de su departamento y se dirigió a su despacho. Michaelis pagaría.

Sebastian estaba atendiendo a su amo, era temprano, le sirvió el desayuno, estaban revisando las nuevas encomiendas de la reina, en ese momento una gran explosión se escucho, toda la finca tembló, Mey-Rin entro a la oficina rápido y alarmada.

**_-Sebastian san, Bocchan, unos hombres extraños con artefactos de jardinería están atacando la mansión, Bard y Finny están encontrándolos._**

**_-Shinigamis, esos malditos shinigamis. - _**Sebastian dijo a sus adentros.

El tramposo de William había acusado a Sebastian de ser el secuestrador y haber alterado los recuerdos de Sutcliff, un crimen imperdonable, los segadores debían acabar con esa amenaza.

El mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive no puede permitir que esas parcas interfieran con la tranquilidad de su amo. Sebastian salio al jardín y se encontró con William, ellos se enfrentarían entre sí, este ya era un asunto personal. Los tres sirvientes se encargarían de los demás shinigamis, no eran muchos, solo diez, siempre cortos de personal.

William y Sebastian estaban luchando, el demonio se sorprendió, el gerente era casi tan fuerte como el pelirrojo, ¿quien diría que este hombre de oficina tenia la suficiente fuerza y energía como para enfrentarse al demonio.

El jardín era enorme, y no había muchos lugares donde esconderse, William era muy ágil y con su guadaña irrompible que se extiende infinitamente para el demonio era más difícil protegerse, pero no se dejaría vencer por este engreído shinigami.

Ambos hombres estaban malheridos, ambas armas guadaña y cubiertos infernales eran mortalmente peligrosas.

El demonio cayó desde lo mas alto al duro suelo, solo sintió que algo atravesó su pecho, cuando abrió los ojos tenia a William T. Spears encima clavando más y más su guadaña, buscando perforar su corazón y darle muerte al diablo. William soltó su guadaña y cayó de lado, solo se escucho el rugido de un motor, era Grell, corto la espalda de su jefe, no tuvo opción, si mataba a uno de los suyos tendría la muerte segura, pero no tenia forma de pagarle al mayordomo el haberlo salvado.

**_-Sebastian.-_** Ciel estaba observando todo y estaba muy molesto, _"su mayordomo jugando con estos shinigamis tontos"_

**_-Termina esto ahora, no quiero ver al shinigami Grell nunca más en mi casa..._**

**_-...Sí no obedeces te ordenare que lo mates.- _**El conde estaba furioso.

**_-...es una orden!_**

**_-Yes... My Lord.- _**El mayordomo no tenia opción.

_**-Shinigamis, los quiero fuera de la mansión de mi Bocchan, si no hacen caso me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.**_- Sebastian comenzaba a soltar su energía demoníaca

**_-Noooooooooo!.-_**Grell grito desde el suelo llorando, los otros segadores lo tenían sometido por atacar a William. Grell no quería dejar de ver al mayordomo. Todos los shinigamis se marcharon, tenían que llevar a la enfermería a su jefe y encarcelar al pelirrojo desquiciado.

* * *

Grell yacía en un rincón, con las piernas encogidas abrazándolas y su cabeza recargada en ellas, no podía dejar de llorar, lo habían encerrado en una celda y le confiscaron su Death Scythe por atacar a su jefe, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entro William, tenia un semblante enfermo, se notaba que no había sanado aun. El shinigami obscuro dejo caer algo al suelo muy cerca de Grell, era su motosierra. William abogo por su pelirrojo para que no lo castigaran, después de todo, todo era responsabilidad suya.

**_-Levántate y vete Sutcliff._**-el moreno dijo sin emoción y salio del lugar dejando a un Grell muy sorprendido, _"este tipo si que estaba loco o en verdad lo amaba"._

Grell tenia que saber cual era la obsesión de su jefe hacia el. El pelirrojo salio de la prisión y se dirigió a la biblioteca, el era un shinigami de alto rango, tal vez no como Undertaker pero era un instructor y un gran luchador, ya había terminado su castigo por el caso de Jack el Destripador, así que ya tenia todos los privilegios de su rango.

Sutcliff, pidió el libro de vida de William T. Spears, se sentó en una mesa en lo más escondido de la biblioteca y comenzó a hojear el libro, ya que el segador era una reencarnación, no contenía infancia, solo desde su elección para entrar a la academia, era un buen estudiante, aunque no el mejor, era cumplido y puntual, demasiado aburrido para Grell, el pelirrojo siguió observando el registro, pronto llego a la fecha donde le asignaron un compañero para el examen, Grell estaba sorprendido, _"¿A donde se habían ido todos esos recuerdos?"_, todo lo que veía era nuevo para el, no le provocaban ningún sentimiento ni recuerdo estaba claro que su registro fue dañado y nunca podría ser reparado. La parca no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo apegado que era a su jefe en sus años de escuela, se sintió algo triste al ver la forma en que era rechazado, pero al ser un cinematic record podía oír los pensamientos reales de William. El hombre lo quería, de verdad lo estimaba, pero tenia miedo a corresponderle a su amigo. Grell se sintió muy feliz de repente,_ "¿Pero que pasaba con Sebastian?"_, los sentimientos del pequeño hombre se tambaleaban, _"después de todo era William quien mejor lo conocía y siempre estaba a su lado". "¿no?". _Grell sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió mirando, se adelanto varios años, todo era felicidad para ambos, entre obsequios e invitaciones rechazadas el rojo no se rendía con su jefe. De pronto su alegría se vino abajo, Madam Red llego a sus vidas.


	10. Chapter 10 LA DESPEDIDA DE GRELL

Grell comenzó a ver las escenas del registro, podía ver la tristeza y la ira de William al enterarse que se había marchado con una mujer, definitivamente William odiaba a Madam Red y lo que para el pelirrojo fue una divertida aventura para su jefe fue un infierno, la gran carga de trabajo y los sentimientos encontrados hacia el pelirrojo, Grell se sintió algo mal por William, hubiera seguido leyendo pero en ese momento entro un serio William a la biblioteca, Grell pudo oír su voz, el gerente lo estaba buscando y aunque esta prohibido abrir portales dentro de las instalaciones precisamente para evitar huir de algún castigo Grell abrió un portal hacia el mundo humano, no quería que su jefe viera que estaba espiando en su libro.

El pelirrojo decidió visitar a su demonio, no le importaba lo que dijera el mocoso de su amo, el moriría por su amante en todo caso, aunque sabia que Michaelis no lo mataría.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en su habitación alimentando y consintiendo a sus amados gatos, de repente sintió que "alguien" golpeaba su trasero, el demonio rápidamente tomo a su agresor por el cuello sometiéndolo contra el suelo, pero grande y grata fue su sorpresa.

**_-Niaag Sebas-chan, yo solo quiero jugar, ¿No te da gusto verme?._**- Grell estaba sonriendo divertido por la reacción de su amado, definitivamente amaba el dolor.

**_-Grell san, no debes estar aquí, mi Bocchan dejo claro que no quiere verte._**- El demonio soltó a su pelirrojo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

**_- Eso es mi amado Sebas-chan, el no quiere verme, y el no esta aquí y en caso de que entrara el no puede verme si yo no lo deseo -_**Sebastian sonrió,el shinigami era muy listo, Ciel dijo que no lo quería ver, más no que no podía entrar.

_**-En ese caso...**_- Sebastian cargo al shinigami y lo lanzo a su cama, rápidamente le quito la ropa, el demonio era ágil en el sexo, le daría lo que tanto quería.

**_-¿Que es lo que quieres Grell?._**- Sebastian comenzó lentamente a acercarse al shinigami, gateo sobre el, separo sus piernas y rozó con su nariz en la entrepierna del rojo segador, saco su lengua húmeda y cálida y empezó a lamer la ropa de encaje subiendo lentamente por su abdomen y su pecho, se detuvo un instante para mordisquear suavemente sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

**_-Se...se Sssebastiaaan!.-_** Grell envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del mayordomo para tener un buen agarre y comenzó a rozar su cadera con la del demonio, sus miembros comenzaban a endurecerse dolorosamente para ambos, Grell podía sentir como se humedecía su ropa debido a la excitación provocada.

**_-Grell, sostente de la cabecera.-_** Sebastian coloco boca abajo al pelirrojo, separo sus mejillas y lo penetro de un solo golpe sin preparación, el pelirrojo grito de dolor y placer, pudo sentir como algo de sangre comenzaba a salir. El demonio comenzó a moverse sin esperar a que el shinigami se acoplara a su tamaño, tomo a Grell por la cadera lavantandolo un poco haciendo que sus piernas quedaran despegadas del colchón, era la posición perfecta para golpear duro el interior del segador.

Sebastian bajo una de sus manos y tomo el miembro de Grell apretándolo un poco para después empezar a bombearlo, paso su dedo indice por la punta de forma en que el shinigami no resistiría mucho, el liquido pre seminal comenzaba a salir más.

**_-Seby... Sebastian, yo yo tengo que oh Dios, creo que esto es tan bueno, Oh Dios!, estoy en el cielo._**- Grell estaba cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo.

**_Aaaah!, ¿porque Sebas-chan?._**- Grell grito de dolor al sentir la mano del diablo apretar muy fuerte sus testículos.

_**-Grell san, creo que ya le he dicho que yo no tengo afinidad con ese lugar ni con su jefe.-**_ el demonio dijo sonriente al lastimar a su amante y admitir que los comentarios entre gemidos acerca del cielo y Dios que expresaba el pelirrojo eran molestos para el.

**_-Lo siento Sebas-chan.-_** Grell dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus afilados dientes.

Sebastian soltó a su amante y continuo dándole placer, se recargo en la espalda del shinigami y comenzó a murmurar cosas sucias a su oído, excitando más y más al pelirrojo.

Grell sentía su rostro arder, sus mejillas rivalizaban con el color de su cabello, estaba sudando, escuchaba frases vulgares sobre lo que el demonio quería hacer con el, _"una y otra vez, todo el día perforando su pequeño cuerpo sin parar" "cogiendo esa dulce boca pecaminosa llenándola hasta el borde y verlo tragar". _Fue demasiado para el shinigami, se aferro a los barrotes de la cabecera y rasgo las sabanas con sus largas y rojas uñas. no pudo resistir más y se dejo llevar al éxtasis, arqueo la espalda a un punto que paresia se rompería la parca roja quedo desmayada, perdió el conocimiento por tanto placer, el demonio echo su cabeza hacia atrás y se vino dentro del segador. .

Sebastian se levanto de la cama dejando dormir a su rojo amante, lo cobijo y se puso a inspeccionar las prendas de la parca, desde que Grell irrumpió en su alcoba el aroma de William saturo sus sentidos. Sebastian encontró en el abrigo de Grell el libro de William, _"¿Porque Grell llevaba consigo este libro?"._

El mayordomo empezó a ver el libro, lo abrió y el cinematic record comenzó a salir, era aburrido,_ "¿como Grell pudo amar a un hombre tan antipático y amargado?", _ lo que el mayordomo vio, le molesto un poco, aunque a el no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

**_-¿Sebastian?.-_** La luz de la película despertó al shinigami.

**_-Sebastian!, no sabes que es de mala educación el hurgar en las pertenencias de una mujer.-_**Grell se levanto de la cama y le arrebato el libro al demonio, no quería que este viera su relación con su jefe, El pelirrojo tomo su ropa, se vistió rápido y se marcho del lugar.

A Sebastian no le importo el enojo de su amante, estaba incluso feliz, cuando Grell vea la verdad de su jefe lo odiara y _"¿quien sabe, tal vez hasta lo mate?_".

* * *

**LO SE ES MUY CORTO LO SIENTO :( PERO YA NO TENIA TIEMPO Y DEBIA DE SUBIRLO, ADEMAS ASÍ QUEDA EN SUSPENSO ¿NO? JEJEJEJ**


	11. Chapter 11 LA BATALLA

_Grell salio de la finca y regreso a su reino, " que grosero de Sebastian revisar sus cosas"_. No era muy tarde aun, el pelirrojo quería terminar de ver el registro para regresar el libro y terminar con este asunto ridículo. La parca roja regreso a la biblioteca, afortunadamente el turno de William ya había terminado así que con suerte ya no estaría rondando en lugar.

Grell regreso a su lugar donde había comenzado a leer antes de irse con su amante del infierno. El pelirrojo abrió el libro nuevamente en la parte donde Madam Red aparece en sus vidas, eran shinigamis y tenían la capacidad de ver los registros en corto tiempo, pero Grell quería tomar todos los detalles sobre la vida de su jefe, la sonrisa y tranquilidad de Grell se convirtieron en duda y angustia, vio como su jefe tomaba su libro de la biblioteca, vio como extorsionaba a Undertaker para que le diera el marcador rosa y la pluma roja, esos sentimientos se volvieron ira, rabia y furia descontrolada, observo cuando el moreno juzgaba sus aventuras con Angelina y el momento en que comenzó a editar su registro, cuando escribió que Sebastian le diera esa terrible paliza y el momento en que lo hizo matar a su amante roja, Grell si se había molestado por el echo de que Angelina no matara al niño, pero no tenia la intención de matarla, fue algo impulsivo y fuera de su poder, ahora lo entendía todo, _"ese bastardo hijo de..." "estaba celoso, no podía verlo feliz y lo hizo matar a la única mujer que había amado y seguramente la ultima que amaría" "a pesar de que sabia que el pelirrojo lo amaba el no era capaz de tratarlo bien, le fue más fácil alterar su destino". _Grell quería destruir el libro con su guadaña, pero no, eso seria muy humanitario con su desgraciado jefe, quería matar a William con sus propias manos.

La tranquilidad del edificio se convirtió en caos, el pelirrojo invoco su Death Scythe y comenzó a destruir todo, estaba fuera de si, , todo el inmobiliario fue destruido, los otros shinigamis tuvieron que huir, pues quien se enfrentaba a Grell corría el riesgo de ser aniquilado.

Ronald que se encontraba en la biblioteca coqueteando con algunas secretarias presencio la escena y corrió a informarle a su sensei, alguien debía controlar a su senpai.

**_-Sensei!..., es...Sutcliff senpai,... esta loco._**- el joven apenas podía formar palabras por la falta de aire, cuando por fin se calmo le explico a su jefe lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

William se dirigió lo más pronto que pudo en busca de Grell, los daños causados serian inconmensurables, ni todo el salario del pelirrojo de todo un año podría pagarlos. El gerente llego al lugar y varios empleados estaban afuera del edificio, unos espantados y otros chismoseando la falta de juicio de la parca roja. William se abrió camino entre la multitud y entro al lugar, todo estaba obscuro, no había luz y se podía sentir que lo que se pisaba eran libros y mesas destruidos, de pronto una poca de luz se asomo desde el fondo del lugar, era un registro, William se acerco con mucha cautela pues no se podía ver donde estaba Grell, cuando el gerente llego a la fuente de luz pudo ver a su subordinado tirado en el suelo arrinconado en una esquina observando el registro, la misma escena una y otra vez "el asesinato de Madam Red".

**_-Sutcliff!.-_** William trato de sonar tranquilo aunque por dentro tenia miedo por Grell, lo había descubierto, toda posibilidad de ganarse su afecto fue descartada en el momento en que el pelirrojo descubrió las mentiras de su jefe.

**_-Sutcliff!...-_** El pelirrojo no respondía, tenia la mirada perdida.

**_-...Grell!.-_** Grell alzo la mirada, pero era una mirada enferma, desquiciada.

De pronto y para su sorpresa Grell saco su guadaña y comenzó a atacar a William, en realidad eran golpes sin sentido, sin un objetivo en si. William también invoco su arma y comenzó a defenderse, no quería lastimar más al pelirrojo, aunque el pequeño hombre tenia razón de estar enojado el gerente no quería morir.

**_-Infeliz, desgraciado!._**- Grell insultaba a su jefe , cada vez con peores palabras.

De repente el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de William, _"¿a donde se había metido?",_ William observo por todos lados, de repente escucho risas, camino hacia ellas y lo que pudo ver fue una sonrisa del gato de cheshire en la obscuridad, era Grell. El pelirrojo volvió a atacar, hiriendo el brazo de su patrón y haciéndolo soltar su guadaña, el pelirrojo la tomo en sus manos, Grell se rió a un más fuerte ante esta acción, William estaba indefenso ante el, Grell desapareció su guadaña y ataco con la de su jefe, atravesó el otro brazo atrapándolo contra un muro, definitivamente Grell podía matarlo ahora.

El pelirrojo se acerco a William, demasiado para su gusto, nunca conoció el respeto al espacio personal, Grell acerco sus labios al oído de su jefe y comenzó a lamerlo mientras hablaba.

**_-¿Es lo que querías?..._**

**_-...¿ Querías tenerme para ti solo?._**-El demente segador empezó a moler sus caderas contra las del hombre herido, aunque estaba adolorido, para William era bastante placentero.

Grell tomo la entrepierna de su jefe haciéndolo gritar de dolor, después robo sus labios para hacerlo callar, fue un beso cargado de energía, salvaje, pero muy doloroso, el pelirrojo mordió la lengua de su amante, como si quisiera arrancársela pronto el sabor a cobre inundo sus sentidos, William pateo a Grell para alejarlo y escupió un trozo de carne con sangre, _"ese sádico enfermo"._

Grell cayó a lo lejos se había golpeado la cabeza contra un estante de libros quedando inconsciente William se acerco al pelirrojo tomando nuevamente su guadaña, se inclino para ver de cerca el rostro del pelirrojo,_ era tan tranquilo y "hermoso", "¿porque las cosas no podían ser distintas?", _William pudo haber matado a su subordinado en ese momento de haberlo querido, pudo alegar defensa propia y salir libre sin castigo, después de todo la parca roja se estaba volviendo un problema para todo el despacho, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo contemplando el rostro de su ex amante, muy tonto de su parte, un shinigami siempre debe mantener la guardia alta, el gerente abrió mucho sus ojos, solo sintió una fuerte punzada en su cuello, el pelirrojo había clavado sus filosos dientes en sus garganta, esa dentadura era tan peligrosa como una guadaña más no mortal, Grell solo fingió estar desmayado.

La sangre inundo la boca de la muerte roja, haciéndolo volver en si, haciéndolo consciente de sus actos, el pelirrojo soltó a su jefe y escupió la sangre a un lado, solo se escucho el ruido sordo del cuerpo de William golpeando el duro y frió suelo, la obscuridad de la biblioteca fue iluminada por el brillo de un cinematic record, la película comenzó a salir del pecho del hombre que yacía en el suelo, a Grell no le interesaba ver esos recuerdos, y a se los sabia de memoria, se monto a horcajadas sobre William, tomo su guadaña y la encendió, estaba dispuesto a cortare la cabeza a su patrón, de no ser porque pudo escuchar su voz salir del registro, este cinematic record iba más rápido de lo normal.

Grell se vio a sí mismo siendo salvado por William de las garras de Michaelis, se vio en la oficina de su jefe mientras este comenzaba a curar sus heridas, Grell no había visto estas escenas aun, al ver las acciones de su jefe editando su libro el pelirrojo no quiso saber más. Grell se vio siendo regañado por marcharse con su amante roja y coquetearle al mayordomo del infierno pero se podía oír algo de tristeza, "miedo" y preocupación en la voz de William, el hombre lo atendía de forma tierna, curo y cuido de el hasta que se repuso, abogo por el durante el pequeño juicio del caso de Jack el Destripador, se vio salvado en innumerables ocasiones por su patrón, William no tenia como pagar el echo de que el pelirrojo lo salvo del registro vengativo de Thomas Wallis, siempre estaría en deuda con la parca extravagante.

Grell estaba hipnotizado por las escenas, muy distraído, en ese momento el registro regreso a William y este se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo quedando ahora sobre el, lo tomo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra formo un puño con el que comenzó a golpear el rostro de su afeminado subordinado, William había perdido el control, estaba furioso, también quería matar al pelirrojo, estaba cansado, sí Sutcliff no quería recordarlo estaba bien, que se vallan al diablo Grell y Sebastian.

William se detuvo, pudo ver lagrimas rodar por las mejillas de Grell, _"¿por que lloraba el pelirrojo?", _el gerente se levanto, observo desde arriba su agresor que no paraba de sollozar, William tomo ambas guadañas confiscando en ese momento la de Grell, al ser el gerente tenia el poder de invocar las guadañas de sus subordinados aunque estos las tuvieran en su poder.

William debía ser atendido de inmediato sí no quería que la herida causada por su guadaña se infectara, le dolía su cuerpo, pero en su lugar tomo en sus brazos al pequeño hombre rojo como si se tratase de un niño asustado y lo presiono fuerte contra su pecho, pudo sentir como su camisa se humedeció por las lagrimas de su subordinado.

Grell estaba en shock, no entendía que pasaba con el,_ "¿donde estaban sus recuerdos?"_, definitivamente William no era su persona favorita, pero se veía en la película que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, más cuando estaban solos, William era muy diferente, lo trataba con cariño. El pelirrojo se sintió levantado del suelo, William lo tenia en sus brazos, fue una sensación reconfortante, por lo regular cuando estaba cerca de su jefe solo sentía miedo y estrés pero ahora se sentía más seguro en sus brazos, recargo la cabeza sobre su pecho, podía oír el latido de su corazón, era tranquilo, a pesar de la batalla a la que se habían enfrentado hace unos instantes el ritmo del corazón de William era pacifico, casi relajante. Grell se quedo dormido, le recordó a cuando era niño, en los momentos en que se sentía temeroso y corría a los brazos de su padre buscando protección.

Pronto la obscuridad del recinto se desvaneció, William abrió las puertas de la biblioteca para salir del lugar, el moreno entrecerró los ojos ya que la luz del día le lastimaba la vista. Todos los curiosos shinigamis estaban sorprendidos al ver salir al gerente con el pelirrojo en sus brazos, _"¿lo había matado?" _William siguió avanzando hasta que un mayor lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, el rumor del desquiciado amanerado llego a oídos de sus superiores, realmente el pelirrojo era un problema últimamente y si Spears ya no podía controlarlo deberían recurrir a métodos más agresivos, tal ves hasta verse obligados al exterminio del menor.

**_-Spears._**- El mayor hablo, quería un explicación.

**_-Todo esta bien señor, Sutcliff ya esta bajo control, como ya he presentado en un informe el fue manipulado por un demonio, pero ya lo tengo bajo control, el es mi responsabilidad ahora.-_** William explico mientras presionaba más el pequeño cuerpo contra el, no dejaría que le quitaran al pelirrojo, el moreno trato de calmar a su jefe.

**_- En ese caso señor Spears, ambos se harán cargo de los daños, los gastos se descontaran de sus salarios.-_** El viejo dijo y dejo ir a sus empleados, ahora debía de hacer el recuento de los daños.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron, _"William lo estaba protegiendo_", un sentimiento enfermo se aferro a su mente, hace un rato el quería matar a William y William también intento matarlo y ahora lo ¿protegía?, de verdad tenían una relación enferma.

William se dirigió a la casa de su subordinado, nuevamente visitaba ese pequeño gran infierno rojo, entro al apartamento y se dirigió a la alcoba, recostó al pelirrojo en la cama.

**_-Grell...-_** William llamo al ver que Grell tenia los ojos abiertos pero miraba a ningún lado, no recibió respuesta, William acomodo al pelirrojo y se acurruco junto a el, con la espalda del pelirrojo pegada a su pecho, no le importaba ya nada, ambos estaban agotados y heridos, necesitaban dormir.


	12. Chapter 12 NO ME DEJES

**_NO, EN ESTE FIC GRELL NO VA A RECORDAR A WILLIAM NUNCA, ESOS RECUERDOS FUERON DESTRUIDOS, NO HABRÁ LAGUNAS MENTALES NI CRISIS DE RECUERDOS QUE REGRESAN, PERO VIENEN COSAS MEJORES LO PROMETO._**

* * *

William abrió los ojos, sintió un calor extraño muy cerca de su cuerpo, no sabia donde estaba, su visión era clara, no se había quitado sus anteojos, volteo a su costado y vio una mata de cabello rojo a su lado, "Grell", todo se volvió lógico en ese momento, recordó los sucesos del ¿ día anterior?, o de ¿hace unas horas?, no sabia cuanto había pasado desde su pelea con el pelirrojo en la biblioteca, busco un reloj cerca, las 4:00 am, habían dormido toda la tarde del día anterior y la madrugada del siguiente, los shinigamis necesitan dormir para recuperarse y sanar adecuadamente, William sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenia a su pelirrojo junto a el, "_¿hace cuanto tiempo no estaban así, juntos en una cama_?", aunque no frecuente, el sexo era común entre ellos y después del acto William siempre se marchaba dejando solo al pelirrojo antes de que este despertara, pero en esta ocasión todo era distinto, habían intentado matarse mutuamente, con la misma intensidad del sexo pero mortal, William hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y abrazo al pelirrojo, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerco más a su cuerpo, era increíble como _"sus cuerpos endonaban tan bien"_, el moreno dio pequeños besos de mariposa sobre el cuello de su compañero, " su piel pálida y lampiña era tan suave y olía tan bien", el moreno estaba feliz, pero no podía quedarse a disfrutar de ese cuerpo. William se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación. Pero el pelirrojo ya había despertado.

**_-¿William?..._**

**_-¿Que pasa Grell?_**

**_-¿Adonde vas?, no me dejes._**- El pequeño hombre hablo desde la cama sin ánimos de levantarse.

**_-Duerme un poco más Grell, es demasiado temprano._**- William cobijo a su amigo, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la alcoba.

* * *

El aroma a té y huevos con tocino despertó a la parca roja, estaba desconcertado, tuvo un sueño extraño, en el que estaba con su jefe, el pelirrojo se levanto de su cama, tenia su uniforme puesto, "¿que había pasado anoche?", a Grell le dolía el cuerpo y su cabeza, se levanto de su cama y salio de su recamara, siguió el olor de la comida, por lo regular cuando llevaba hombres a su casa estos se marchaban sin decir dios y mucho menos dejarle el desayuno listo. El pelirrojo entro a su cocina y vio a un hombre preparando comida, era William.

_**-Al fin despertaste,me da gusto, ¿como te sientes?.-**_ era William, el hombre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, habían pasado 5 horas desde que el se había levantado,se fue a su casa se ducho y arreglo para regresar con el pelirrojo, quería estar con el.

_**-Siéntate, pronto estará el desayuno,-**_ William estaba muy tranquilo, no quería arruinar su día con Grell para ir a la oficina y llenar papeleo sobre la destrucción de la biblioteca, el pelirrojo obedeció le dolía su cabeza demasiado y no quería pensar.

Pronto William trajo los platos a la mesa donde estaba Grell y le sirvió, su desayuno paso en silencio, ninguno hablo, aunque William tenia la intensión de conversar prefirió no hacerlo. Al terminar, William levanto la mesa y lavo los trastes, Grell regreso a su alcoba para seguir durmiendo.

Una hora más tarde William entro a la recamara, se arrodillo junto al lugar de Grell y acaricio su rostro, el pelirrojo tenia una cicatriz en la ceja y su labio partido por los golpes que su jefe le dio durante su pelea, dulcemente intento despertarlo, debía irse a su trabajo y quería dejar seguro a su subordinado.

**_-Grell, Grell debo irme, todo esta bien ¿de acuerdo?, hoy te puedes quedar en casa si quieres, no tienes que venir al trabajo._**-William tomo la delgada mano de Grell entre las suyas mientras hablaba y besos sus nudillos.

_**-William ¿porque haces esto?, intente matarte, lo haría de nuevo si pudiera.**_- Grell estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su jefe.

_**-En ese caso,... me lo merezco, pero no te tengo miedo Grell, te conozco mejor que a mi mismo.**_- William no mentía, el gerente le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió y se marcho a su trabajo.

* * *

William fue llamado por sus jefes, toda la división estaba muy molesta por los arranques de ira del pelirrojo.

Ambos hombres se ganaron una reducción de salario para pagar los daños, ademas de tener que redactar una carta de disculpa para los altos mandos, Pero esas no eran las únicas malas noticias, Grell se presento en la oficina con su uniforme listo para trabajar, paso a la oficina de su jefe para recoger su lista de almas para cosechar.

**_-Grell, ¿todo esta bien?, ¿porque no estas descansando en casa?.-_**William se sorprendió mucho, le había dado el día libre a su empleado pero este se presento a trabajar.

**_-Señor Spears, le agradezco sus atenciones, pero no puedo seguir bajo su mando, he solicitado mi cambio de división, no se preocupe yo me haré cargo de los gastos de la biblioteca.-_**El pelirrojo dijo tomando su lista y saliendo de la oficina sin escuchar más a su patrón.

Para William fue como si le dejaran caer ladrillos encima, no se lo esperaba, salio tras del pelirrojo, pero ya no lo encontró, el gerente estaba muy nervioso, desesperado y ahora que haría sí Grell se iba de nuevo. William fue a la oficina de su superior, algo tenia que hacer para evitar que el pelirrojo no se marche, cualquier cosa, incluso mentir.

* * *

William busco por todo el edificio al pelirrojo pero si éxito, el gerente recordó que era la hora del almuerzo, así que se dirigió al comedor , ahí estaba su subordinado comiendo con los demás empleados, William recordó los tiempos en los que Sutcliff se quedaba con el en su oficina haciéndole compañía, tanto papeleo no le daba la oportunidad de salir y el pelirrojo siempre le llevaba algo.

**_-Buenas tardes señores.- _**El gerente se acerco a sus empleados, necesitaba hablar con su ex amante.

**_-Sutcliff, me gustaría que compartiéramos el almuerzo, necesitamos hablar.-_** el moreno quería sonar casual, no quería mostrar su desesperación.

**_-Lo siento señor Spears, pero estoy con mis "amigos".-_ **el pelirrojo dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona mientras se aferraba al brazo de Ronald.

William pudo sentir como una vena de su sien resaltaba, esta molesto, _"¿que tramaba esta hombre?", ¿se estaba burlando de el ?", _el gerente se acomodo sus gafas con su guadaña, era un viejo tic que tenia cuando se sentía frustrado, suspiro, se disculpo y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su encierro en su oficina.

**_-Wow senpai, ¿que fue eso?.-_** Ronald se sorprendió mucho al ver la actitud de su rojo jefe para su sensei.

**_-Bueno, ese hombre no me agrada .-_** dijo la parca roja soltando a su subordinado y comenzó a comer otra vez.

**_-Hey rojo, ¿que pasa contigo?, despreciando así a Spears, creo que nos han cambiado a nuestra pequeña reina roja jajajaja.-_ **Eric se burlo mientras tocaba la frente de su amigo con el dorso de su mano para ver si no tenia fiebre.

**_-No me molestes Slingby.-_**El pelirrojo alejo la mano de su rostro haciendo un mohín.

**_-Creo que no tienes derecho a opinar, por cierto ¿que hay de ti y Alan? ¿eh?.-_**Grell dijo sonriente y en tono burlón, no permitiría que se burlaran de el.

**_-Cállate ramera idiota.-_** Eric le dio un golpe en la nariz al pelirrojo y se marcho con una sonrisa triunfante, el pelirrojo no le perdonaría golpear su bello rostro, pero el se lo busco, toco un punto sensible para el rubio, ya que este había tenido problemas con su amante.

* * *

El almuerzo termino y Grell se dirigió a su oficina para terminar su papeleo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su jefe sentado en su lugar, Grell estaba sorprendido, _"¿que tramaba su jefe?", "¿ a caso pretendía pelear nuevamente?"._

William tenia la cara enterrada en sus manos, _"¿estaba llorando?", _el hombre noto la presencia del pelirrojo y alzo la mirada, se levanto de su asiento y camino rumbo al menor.

**_-Grell.-_ **William abrazo al pelirrojo fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar.

**_-Por favor Grell, no me dejes, no otra vez, te necesito, si te vas me volveré loco, no me importa si ya no me amas, si no me recuerdas, solo no te vallas.-_** William tomo entra sus manos el fino rostro del pelirrojo y comenzó a darle pequeños y tiernos besos, estaba desesperado.

**_-William... por favor, no hagas esto.-_**Grell retrocedió para alejarse de su jefe

William lo tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso, al principio fue forzado, pero el pelirrojo le correspondió después, empezó siendo un beso tierno pero después se volvió más apasionado, William lamió el labio inferior del pelirrojo pidiendo la entrada a esa maravillosa caverna, Grell abrió la boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua de Will y comenzó una batalla por el dominio de esa boca. El moreno comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pelirrojo de forma cariñosa, bajando las manos hasta su trasero para darle un firme apretón, como amaba el cuerpo de Grell. El pelirrojo también comenzó a corresponder las caricias, la habitación se estaba volviendo muy caliente.

Grell aflojo la corbata de su jefe y comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco y camisa con desesperación, William hacia lo mismo, pasaron a los pantalones, William se arrodillo para quitarle los pantalones al pelirrojo, quedando su cara frente a la entrepierna del menor, esto estaba mal, era en contra de las políticas de la empresa pero ambos lo querían y lo deseaban demasiado. William se sonrojo al ver la lencería de encaje del pelirrojo, de verdad sabia lucir la ropa.

Una vez fuera los pantalones William comenzó a besar los tiernos muslos de su amante, eran _"tan suaves"_, William se levanto y cargo al pelirrojo para acostarlo en su escritorio, el gerente se quito el cinturón y desabrocho sus pantalones dejándolos caer por lo largo de sus piernas, Grell pudo ver la creciente excitación de su jefe y se sonrojo, William también tomo un rubor en sus mejillas,_ "¿Cuanto hacia que no estaba así con Grell?", _William deslizo la ropa interior del pelirrojo hacia abajo, observo un rato más ese bello cuerpo frente a el y se recargo sobre el para poder besar a su amante rojo, fueron besos tiernos, no quería que esto se acabara nunca, después comenzó a susurrar frases de amor al oído del pelirrojo, de verdad sentía que estaba listo para entregarse a su amigo y amante.

**_-Te amo Grell, quédate conmigo, por favor.-_** William dijo en tono suplicante.

**_-Lo siento William.-_** Grell empujo a su jefe lejos y se levanto del escritorio, se vistió y salio corriendo, el amaba a Sebastian, ademas no dipodia quedarse con un ser tan egoísta como su jefe.

William se quedo frió, no entendía que pasaba, estaba tan deseoso de tener al pelirrojo en sus brazos y este se le había ido nuevamente, _"¿lo había espantado?". _William se vistió y salio del edificio, necesitaba un baño frió, de verdad tenia intensiones de acostarse con su subordinado.


	13. Chapter 13 ADIOS SEBAS-CHAN

**_SÍ, HE PERDIDO POR COMPLETO EL HILO Y LA TRAMA DE MI HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL LA LINEA DE TIEMPO, LAS FECHAS YA NO COINCIDEN, FUE UN ERROR, NO LO PENSÉ BIEN CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR, MIL DISCULPAS, YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE KUROSHITSUJI._**

**_TRATE DE HACER ESTE CAPITULO LO MÁS DECENTE POSIBLE, MIL DISCULPAS SI CAÍ EN LO VULGAR, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, PROCURE HACERLO LO MAS LIMPIO POSIBLE.. _**

* * *

Después de su ultimo encuentro con su jefe, la relación laboral entre William y Grell no mejoro, se volvió más distante, el pelirrojo se dedicaba a jugar con su demonio ayudándolo a recuperar su comida, el pequeño conde había sido secuestrado por el mayordomo de los Trancy Claude Faustus descuidando aun más su trabajo, y William junto con Knox tenia que hacerse cargo de recuperar las almas que su subordinado perdía, aunque el gerente ya se había resignado a perder a su amante este se estaba fastidiando, no podía ni quería hacerse cargo de la incompetencia de su subordinado. Lo peor del asunto es que William tenia la desgracia de toparse con Sebastian con más frecuencia, y más de una vez intento matarlo con ayuda de Ronald pero sin éxito, el maldito demonio huía.

* * *

En una de sus muchas escapadas Grell fue a visitar a su demonio, ya todo parecía estar mejor, Sebastian había recuperado a su amo, _"tal vez Ciel accedería a recibir al shinigami en su hogar", _Grell ya no quería trabajar con William, este había logrado impedir su transferencia de sucursal. Undertaker se había ofrecido a darle alojo, pero definitivamente el estilo de vida sepulturero no le atraía mucho, prefería a su demonio.

**_-Sebas-chan ! -_** Grell entro a la habitación del mayordomo para hacerle una visita como ya era su costumbre, pero al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

**_-Se.. Sebastian?, ¿Que estas haciendo Seby?_**.- Sebastian estaba empacando sus cosas, ya tenia unas maletas hechas.

**_-Grell, debo irme, mi Bocchan y yo emprenderemos un viaje, lamentablemente no nos volveremos a ver_**.-Dijo el demonio evidentemente molesto.

El demonio tomo asiento en su cama y comenzó a contar los sucesos ocurridos con el demonio araña y su amo,el pelirrojo conocía algo de la historia, pero no sabia que el conde se había convertido en demonio. Grell no podía creer lo que escuchaba, _"su Sebas-chan se iba para siempre"._

**_-Sebastian!, llévame contigo.-_** Grell exigió.

**_-Grell san, no puede venir, yo le sirvo únicamente a mi bocchan, usted seria una distracción, debe de irse en este momento, si mi amo lo detecta podría matarlo, y no quiero problemas con su jefe.-_** El demonio tomo al shinigami del brazo y trato de alejarlo ya que este se había abrazado fuertemente a el.

**_-No Sebastian, por favor no puedes hacer esto, yo...yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me digas.-_** el shinigami se quito sus gafas, estaba desesperado.

_**-Grell, no haga tonterías, definitivamente no lo llevare con nosotros, su renuncia como shinigami solo me causara problemas.-** _El demonio tomo las gafas y se las coloco nuevamente, se estaba enojando por el comportamiento impertinente del semidiós.

**_-Sebastian, yo te amo.-_** Grell comenzó a llorar.

**_-Grell san, como ya le he dicho yo no lo amo, yo no lo puedo amar, aunque se me ordenara darle amor es algo que no puedo hacer ni haré.-_** Sebastian ya estaba molesto, quería conservar al shinigami pero eso era imposible y la parca hacia más difícil todo, definitivamente no lo amaba pero disfrutaba de su compañía.

Grell salio de la finca con el corazón destrozado, su amado demonio lo había echado. La parca regreso a su reino, no tenia opción ahora, tendría que seguir a lado de su patrón William.

* * *

Las cosas iban mejor, había pasado tres días desde la despedida del shinigami con el demonio y este ya estaba más tranquilo, William también estaba más feliz, sin distracciones para su empleado este era más eficiente, seguían con una relación tensa pero con eso William podía vivir más tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho...

William, Ronald y Grell hacían sus misiones juntos, Ronald seguía en entrenamiento, era subordinado de Grell pero el pelirrojo no estaba de humor para guiar al muchacho así que William los acompañaba para rectificar que el trabajo se hiciera bien a demás de ser un buen pretexto para estar al lado de su pelirrojo rebelde.

Grell ya había superado la partida de su demonio, pero mientras estaban cosechando almas algo llamo su atención, _"Sebastian lo había ido a ver", _Grell corrió a donde sintió la presencia de su amado, pero lo único que había era una mesa con tres tazas de té y una caja con una nota de despedida, el joven conde Erl Ciel Phantomhive había muerto, Grell estaba molesto, se quedo mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido, _"¿Sebastian se burlaba de el ?". _William y Ronald terminaron con la cosecha de almas y se dirigieron a donde el pelirrojo, William estaba molesto,_ "¿a caso Michaelis no pretendía salir de sus vidas?" . _El joven rubio tomo asiento y en contra de lo que dijo su jefe disfruto del té, _"ese mayordomo si que era bueno". _Grell también consumió el té, lo ultimo que probaría de su amado. Los tres shinigamis volvieron a su reino para terminar su papeleo, William se encerró en su oficina, Grell también se encerró en la suya, mientras que Ronald coqueteo con las chicas de asuntos generales. Su turno laboral termino y todos se fueron a sus casas.

* * *

Ahora que era definitivo el adiós del demonio, William sintió que tenia una oportunidad nuevamente para reconquistar al pelirrojo, el gerente fue a la oficina de Sutcliff, entro y lo encontró llorando, William avanzo hacia donde el pelirrojo, y lo abrazo para consolarlo, el estaba realmente feliz de que Michaelis desapareciera, pero su amigo estaba muy deprimido, "tal vez podría aprovecharse de esto".

**_-Sutcliff, es muy tarde, te acompañare a casa.-_** William dijo mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo.

**_-Oh William, ¿por que se fue?.-_** Grell se abrazo a su jefe mientras lloraba, necesitaba consuelo, no importaba de quien.

Ambos shinigamis salieron ya que el edificio estaba vacío, seguían abrazados, William llevo al pelirrojo a su departamento estaba dispuesto a dejarlo y marcharse al suyo, pero Grell le pidió que se quedara, no quería estar solo esa noche, quería beber un poco y hablar. William lo dudo un poco, _"un Grell Sutcliff borracho no era de fiar"_, lo mejor era hacerle compañía, el moreno paso al apartamento del pelirrojo y tomo asiento, Grell fue por unas copas y algo de vino y comenzaron a beber, realmente para conseguir que un segador termine borracho se necesitan muchas cantidades de alcohol, los shinigamis tienen más resistencia a las drogas de los humanos. La primer botella se termino y el pelirrojo fue por otra, William se había detenido después de la segunda, quería irse a su casa sobrio, pero después de barias copas Grell ya no estaba muy en su jucio, el pelirrojo se acerco más a su jefe y comenzó a hacer preguntas algo incomodas para William.

**_-William, ¿crees que soy bonita?-_**el pelirrojo susurro al oído de su jefe.

**_-Sutcliff, creo que ya haz bebido demasiado.-_** William le quito la copa y la botella de vino llevándoselas a la cocina.

Cuando William regreso el pelirrojo ya estaba dormido en el sillón, William suspiro y lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitación.

**_-Señor Spears, ¿quiere pasar lo noche conmigo?.-_ **Grell pregunto haciendo un puchero lindo.

El moreno ignoro la pregunta y lo recostó en la cama, lo cobijo y se sentó junto a el, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, después roso con su pulgar esos labios carnosos, se inclino para darle un beso en la sien y susurro a su oído.

**_-¿Porque Grell, porque te duele ese demonio?, ¿porque lo amas?.-_** William dijo en tono triste, se levanto, estaba dispuesto a salir pero antes, se una mano lo detuvo, Grell estaba consciente otra vez.

**_-William... ¿me amas?.-_** Grell tenia la mano de su compañero bien apretada con la suya.

**_-Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar.-_** William tomo asiento junto al pelirrojo y comenzó a besar su mano mientras hablaban.

**_-¿Porque me amas William?, ¿como puedes amar a alguien que no te conoce.-_** Grell se incorporo mientras hablaba.

**_-¿Tu porque amas a ese demonio, sabes que los demonios no pueden sentir amor?.-_** William cuestiono al pelirrojo, entre palabras cortadas, le dolía que Grell no lo amara.

**_-El me salvo..._**- fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo.

_**-Grell...-**_William iba a hablar pero el pelirrojo se abalanzo a sus labios, era una sensación tan placentera, William correspondió el tierno beso desesperado, extrañaba tanto esos carnosos labios pecadores.

**_-Quiero recordarte William.-_** Grell rompió el beso y comenzó a hablar entre sollozos

**_-Se que lo que hiciste fue malo y fue un error, y te odio por hacer eso, pero siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón que lo hiciste por una buena razón.- _**Grell junto su frente con la de William y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

**_-Pude ver tu preocupación por mi, no tomaste las decisiones correctas, pero... ¿dime quien lo hace?.-_** Dijo Grell con una sonrisa algo triste, no mostraba sus dientes.

**_-Quiero amarte como tu me amas, quiero olvidar a Sebastian y recordar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos como "amigos".-_** ante la palabra "amigos" William sintió un profundo vacío en el estomago. _"¿Grell solo quería ser su amigo?", _pero se sintió más tranquilo ante el comentario de olvidar AL DEMONIO.

**_-William, quiero hacer el amor.-_** Grell susurro al oído de su compañero.

**_-Grell, has bebido mucho y yo no quiero aprovecharme.-_ **William trato de levantarse de la cama pero Grell no lo dejo.

**_-Yo quiero Will, por favor.-_** Grell tomo a William de la corbata y lo reclino sobre de el, mientras lo besaba tierna y sensualmente.

_**-Quiero recordar tus caricias, sentir tu calor, quiero que las cosas sean como antes, como en la academia, ¿recuerdas?.-**_ el pelirrojo decía todo esto sin separar demasiado sus labios de los de su amante.

William accedió a las peticiones del pelirrojo, tal vez esta seria su ultima y única oportunidad para recuperarlo. El moreno se acomodo sobre el hombre más pequeño, sin dejar de besarlo, estaba tan emocionado, William acariciaba sus muslos por la parte exterior, pasando por su cintura y sus costillas, el pelirrojo no se había estado alimentando bien, estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba. Grell también comenzó a acariciar la espalda del hombre que estaba sobre de el, todo era tan distinto a como era con el demonio, William se alzo un poco permintiéndole al pelirrojo darse la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, William movió toda la melena roja a un lado despejando la nuca y el cuello de Grell para poder besarlos, el moreno dejo tiernos besos de mariposa sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, quería darle a Grell algo muy distinto al sucio sexo con el demonio. Grell se aferro a las sabanas, esto era demasiado bueno y ni siquiera había empezado.

**_-Will... _**

**_-...William quiero verte-_** el pelirrojo dijo casi como un susurro, estaba apenado ante su petición, no quería sonar vulgar ante William, el estaba siendo tan tierno y suave, muy distinto a Sebastian, con el demonio aunque lo amaba el sexo solo era lujuria.

William se levanto nuevamente y ayudo a girar al pelirrojo, una vez listo se re acomodo entre sus piernas, siguió acariciándolas y besando a Grell, todo era tan perfecto,_ "Grell al fin lo estaba aceptando"._

**_-Will, estoy listo.-_**Grell dijo con un gran rubor en su rostro y tomo la mano de su amante para empezar a lubricar sus dedos, William también se ruborizo demasiado, Grell se veía tan inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y Grell pudo notarlo.

**_-Todo esta bien Will._**- Grell dejo los dedos a un lado y dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad estaba listo para olvidar a Sebastian que no podía ni quería amarlo y darle la bienvenida a su jefe que tanto había luchado por su atención y afecto.

William bajo la mano para comenzar a preparar al pelirrojo, estaba nervioso, pero Grell lo hacia sentirse seguro, pronto termino y se preparo para penetrar a Grell.

Grell se sentía tan bien y feliz, William era tan dulce y cuidadoso con el, no lo estaba lastimando y podía sentir su amor en cada beso y movimiento. William era realmente feliz, tenia a Grell como tanto lo había deseado el pelirrojo era suyo y solo suyo, se movía tan bien y solo para el, de sus maravillosos labios solo salia su nombre como en los viejos tiempos.

**_-Will,... oh William!.-_** Grell pronunciaba el nombre de su amante con pasión pero sin lujuria, esto era amor.

**_-Grell..., te amo Grell Sutcliff.-_** William era sincero, lo diría una y otra vez sin cansancio.

Grell no dijo nada, guardo silencio, comenzaba a sentir cariño por su jefe pero tenia miedo, William se sintió algo triste pero lo comprendía, no podía forzar a su amante, tenia que comenzar desde cero a conocerse nuevamente, pronto ambos llegaron a su tan deseado clímax .

Una vez que terminaron William se recostó a un lado del pelirrojo, limpio de su vientre la evidencia de las muestras de su amor y lo abrazo, por fin en muchos años pudo dormir tranquilamente sin que nada le preocupara.


	14. Chapter 14 WILLIAM Y GRELL

Grell abrió los ojos, sintió un peso en su espalda y algo en su cintura, el pelirrojo sintió algo de pánico no recordaba muy bien que había pasado anoche, la parca tomo sus lentes de la mesita de noche, se los coloco y se reincorporo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, "William" estaba dormido a su lado, Grell contuvo un grito, el hombre respiro profundo para relajarse, pero no lo logro, quito el brazo del moreno de su cintura, se levanto rápido de su cama y corrió al baño, _"¿que había hecho?"._

William sintió movimiento en la cama, alargo su brazo para abrazar a su amante pero no lo sintió el moreno despertó bien, se froto los ojos y coloco sus lentes, Grell no estaba, William pudo oír ruido en el baño, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, recargo su oído en ella y pudo escuchar mejor.

**_-Maldición, maldición, maldición... me acosté con William, maldición.-_** Grell estaba en una crisis nerviosa, estaba sentado en el suelo tras la puerta mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, si recordaba que había pasado, pero estaba asustado por las consecuencias.

William suspiro, el sabia que algo así iba a pasar, no debió acostarse con el bebido Grell, _"¿el pelirrojo pensaba que había sido un error?"_

_**-Grell..., ¿todo esta bien Grell?.-** William golpeo su frente con la puerta y pregunto con temor. _

**_-¿Will?... _**_**Oh Will, lamento haberte asustado, todo esta bien salgo en un momento.-**_ Grell abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para mostrar su rostro con una sonrisa falsa y la volvió a cerrar.

El moreno comenzó a vestirse, salio de la habitación y espero en la sala.

Grell no estaba consiente del tiempo que ya llevaba encerrado en el baño, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, _"¿se arrepentía de dormir con su jefe?"_, tenia que hacerse responsable de sus actos, ya era un hombre adulto, no una adolescente.

La resaca comenzaba a cobrar factura, el estrés se desvanecía y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacaba, el pelirrojo se mojo el rostro un poco y salio del cuarto de baño, William ya no estaba en su recamara, Grell salio también y se dirigió a su sala, tampoco estaba William _"que grosero dejar así a una dama"._

**_-¿Como te sientes Grell?, el café esta listo, ¿quieres un poco?.-_**William salio de la cocina y abrazo al pelirrojo por detrás, Grell se tenso inmediatamente, hace unos día le declaraba la guerra a este hombre y ahora lo tenia a su lado consintiendolo.

**_-Oh si, un poco de café no estaría mal.-_** dijo con una sonrisa y tomo asiento en su sillón.

William regreso con 2 tasas de café y se sentó junto al pelirrojo después de entregarle la suya.

**_-Will...-_** Grell se aclaro la garganta, le dio un sorbo a su café y trago duro, necesitaba valor para lo que iba a decir.

**_-William, de verdad lamento lo de anoche, no debió pasar, yo bebí demasiado y no estaba consciente de mis actos, yo no quiero herirte, ni siquiera se lo que quiero, no puedo confiar ni en mis propios recuerdos, lo siento en verdad Will...- _**Grell no pudo terminar de hablar pues William se levanto de su lugar y salio del departamento.

William se sentía mal pero no tanto como esperaba, ya se imaginaba algo así, pero necesitaba aire fresco. Grell se quedo solo en su casa, coloco su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar, de verdad quería a William pero tenia mucho miedo, "¿que pasaría si Will vuelve a hacer algo malo para el?"

**_-Will ...Es algo nuevo para mi, ¿porque no me entiendes?.-_** el pelirrojo dijo en la soledad de su hogar.

* * *

Las cosas ya eran mejores en la oficina, aunque Grell no era tan confiado con su jefe como antes, ya comían juntos de nuevo y William solía acompañar al pelirrojo a su departamento, pero William no era feliz.

**_-Vaya Sutcliff, creo que tu Sebas-chan si te tenia embrujado jajajaj.-_** Eric se burlaba de su compañero de trabajo con más frecuencia, Grell era más tranquilo al tener a su lado a William.

**_-Grell, nos alegra que las cosas vayan mejor con William san._**- Alan dijo después de darle un codazo a Eric.

**_-Sutcliff senpai, hay que celebrar.-_** Ronald sugirió estaba feliz de que sus jefes ya no pelearan a muerte, así que acordaron salir a beber esa noche como en los viejos tiempos.

Una vez terminado su papeleo los 4 hombres fueron a rendirle cuentas a su jefe para poder salir, pero William tenia otros planes.

**_-Bueno Spears, fue un placer pero nosotros nos largamos.-_** dijo Eric abrazando a Grell por el cuello y sacándolo de la oficina.

**_-Sutcliff, tienes papeleo pendiente, no puedes salir hasta que termines.-_** Dijo William sin alzar la mirada de los nuevos documentos.

**_-Eso no es justo William.-_** Grito Grell, pero sin más opción mas que ponerse a trabajar, tenia tanto papeleo que no saldría hasta mañana en la mañana.

Eran cerca de las 2:00 y Grell no terminaba, pero no pudo resistir más y se quedo dormido sobre sus documentos en su escritorio, escondió el rostro en sus brazos y se durmió profundamente. William seguía en su oficina, no se iría hasta que Grell terminara, no le permitiría huir, si el no era feliz el pelirrojo tampoco. El gerente llamo a la oficina de su subordinado pero nadie contesto, así que entro y encontró a Grell dormido, se acerco y acaricio su cabeza, _"era tan lindo". _William se quito su saco y cubrió la espalda del pelirrojo, se inclino y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

**_-Sut... Grell, es muy tarde te llevare a casa.-_** dijo William mientras levantaba al pequeño hombre en brazos.

**_-¿Will?.-_ **Grell había despertado y William lo bajo.

**_-William ¿porque haces esto?.-_** Grell pregunto soñoliento.

**_-Hacer ¿que? Grell._**

**_-Tratarme así, ¿estas molesto por lo que paso?, yo de verdad lo__ siento.-_**dijo el pelirrojo con cara de remordimiento.

**_-Grell olvídate de eso, si no trabajas no puedes salirte con la tuya así como así, levántate, te llevare a casa._**

Ambos hombres se dirigieron rumbo a sus hogares, William acompañaría a Grell al suyo, pero en el camino el pelirrojo cambio de opinión.

**_-William, quiero ir a tu casa, no quiero estar solo, por favor.-_** Grell tomo de la mano a su jefe y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

_**-Grell, no quiero pasar por lo mismo, te llevare a tu departamento y eso sera todo.**_

_**-Will, de verdad lamento mi actitud del otro día, yo... yo te amo pero tengo miedo, creo que... solo me siento seguro en tu compañía, necesito de ti para volver a ser quien era.-** _ante estas palabras William no se pudo resistir y se llevo al pelirrojo a su hogar.

William le cedió su cama a Grell y el se fue a dormir al sillón le presto una de sus pijamas al pelirrojo para que durmiera y se marcho a su cama improvisada, Después de una hora de sueño Grell apareció en la sala y despertó a su jefe.

**_-Will..._**

**_-¿Que pasa Grell?_**

**_-Will, no puedo dormir ._**

**_-No Grell, vuelve a dormir-_**, William se sentó y volteo a ver a Grell,la camisa de la pijama le quedaba grande, colgaba de su hombro y cubría poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, se veía tierno.

**_ -Acompáñame, solo quiero dormir con alguien , no quiero nada más_**.

William suspiro y se levanto, _"curioso como Grell siempre conseguía lo que quería". _Ambos hombres durmieron juntos, solo eso "dormir" se sentía bien para los dos, su compañía mutua.

La noche paso rápido, era de mañana y el olor a panqueques despertó a William, se levanto y vio a Grell en la cocina preparando un desayuno que olía delicioso, los dos shinigamis se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, pronto el pelirrojo hablo.

_**-¿Sabes Will?, eres muy afortunado, a pocos hombres les he permitido que me vean sin maquillaje, suelo cortarlos con mi Death Scythe.-**_ dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón pero sincero.

**_-Bueno, debo decirte que me gustas más así.-_** dijo William con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Grell con una mano y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

El tono de piel de Grell era aun más pálido tenia unas pocas pero lindas pecas salpicadas en sus mejillas y sus pestañas eran largas y rojizas, difíciles de ver a la luz, pero los mismos carnosos labios rosados.

Grell se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amante pero rompió el beso para desagrado de William y se alejo un poco de su compañero.

**_-Bueno Will, es tarde y debemos ir a trabajar. _**

Los hombres se marcharon a su trabajo, La mañana paso tranquila y en lo que fue mucho tiempo la puerta de la oficina de William se abrió sin que nadie tocara para entrar, William estaba a punto de regañar al atrevido empleado, pero era Grell, William sonrió, hace cuanto que Grell no entraba así a su oficina. El pelirrojo traía el almuerzo como en los viejos tiempos, Ronald le estaba aconsejando y ayudando a hacer las cosas que solía practicar con su jefe.

Todo era normal otra vez.


	15. Chapter 15 QUEDATE CONMIGO

**_Y ESTE DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ES EL FINAL, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, LOS AMO A TODOS, ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DEFRAUDADO Y ESPEREN LOS NUEVOS FICS QUE LES TRAERÉ RECUERDEN SOY "GRELLIAM 1000%", AMO ESTE FANDOM Y DUDO ESCRIBIR DE OTRA PAREJA, PERO LAS SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS. GRACIAS. _**

* * *

William estaba revisando su documentación en su escritorio, Grell estaba a un lado del gerente sentado en la orilla del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas mientras se limaba las uñas, Eric le había dicho a Grell que William amaba esto, lo cual no era cierto pero el rubio disfrutaba del enojo de su patrón y William procuraba no regañar tanto a Grell, quería llevar una buena relación _"amistosa"_ por lo menos, ya que el pelirrojo se rehusaba a formalizar una relación con su jefe, hasta que no se conocieran completamente, lo cual era difícil, pues no es fácil recrear en unas semanas una relación de cien años, todo era lento pero bueno, William podía esperar, tenia toda la eternidad para pasarla con su pelirrojo amado y la espera no incluía que no podían darse algo de afecto de vez en cuando.

Grell bajo del escritorio y se paso al regazo de su jefe, adoraba causarle ese lindo rubor en el rostro y aunque era muy raro que William sonriera y cuando lo hacia era extraño para el pelirrojo era adorable.

**_-Sutcliff..._**dijo William con fingida molestia.

**_-Vamos Will, ¿no estas aburrido?.-_**Grell dijo como un susurro en los labios de su jefe, estaban muy cerca, el moreno estaba dispuesto a besarlo sin importarle nada pero la tranquilidad del lugar se vino abajo cuando de pronto entro Alan Humphries muy agitado.

**_-William san... un demonio... refuerzos..-_** el hombre no encontraba como expresar la alarmante situación.

_**-Alan, no se te entiende nada, cálmate no queremos que te de uno de tus ataques aquí.-**_ Dijo Grell molesto por la intromisión de su compañero.

**_-William san, una horda de demonios atacaron durante la recolección de las almas, Eric y Ronald están tratando de controlarlos, los demonios mataron ya a cinco novatos para robarnos las almas.-_ **por fin explico el castaño una vez que recupero el aliento y se calmo.

El gerente estaba realmente furioso, no solo interrumpieron su momento con el pelirrojo, ahora tenia que salir de la comodidad de su oficina e ir a recuperar las almas robadas, _"esos malditos demonios"._

* * *

Los tres shinigamis llegaron donde sus otros compañeros, Ronald y Eric estaban heridos aunque no graves, el rubio más joven yacía recargado en una pared estaba cubierto de sangre, en parte suya y otra poca del demonio que lo ataco, afortunadamente lo había matado, Eric estaba luchando contra otros dos tratando de controlarlos mientras llegaban los refuerzos, los demás shinigamis sobrevivientes habían huido. William estaba furioso, solo se rodeaba de incompetentes, pero ya les daría su castigo al regresar a la sede.

William comenzó a ayudar a su empleado atacando al demonio, Grell corrió donde Ronald, lo abrazo contra su pecho, era su cohai y lo apreciaba mucho, Alan les hizo compañía, no podía pelear junto a Eric y William por su mala salud, el demonio era muy fuerte. El pelirrojo dejo a su subordinado encargado con Alan para ir a ayudar a su jefe pero William se lo impidió.

**_-Sutcliff, no te acerques, quédate con los otros.-_** ordeno William, no quería que esta alimaña dañara a su amado.

_**-Pero Will.-**_ Grell no estaba de acuerdo, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su amigo tampoco.

William se detuvo un momento dejando al demonio en manos de Eric y camino rumbo a Grell.

_**-No quiero que nada malo te pase, moriría si te pierdo.-**_ dijo el jefe dándole un apasionado beso a su pelirrojo rebelde, todos quedaron muy impresionados, después del beso William regreso a la batalla.

No era una batalla pareja, el demonio era más fuerte y grande, los dos shinigamis ya estaban agotados, más de una vez Grell intento intervenir pero William se lo impidió tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mejores si el gerente le permitiese a su empleado participar en la lucha, al estar al pendiente de que Grell no se acercara William no estaba poniendo toda su atención a la lucha, de repente todo se volvió negro para el segador de almas y lo ultimo que escucho fue a Grell gritando su nombre entre sollozos.

* * *

William abrió los ojos, estaba adolorido del cuerpo, estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, se encontraba en una camilla y vestía de blanco, _"lo llevaron a la enfermería" ._

**_-Spears, que bueno que despertaste, ya era hora, siempre nos llamas holgazanes y ahora eres tu el que lleva dormido tres días.- _**hablo Eric.

**_-Slingby... donde esta Sutcliff.- _**era su único interés, su pelirrojo.

**_-¿Tu bella dama? jajaja.-_** se burlaba el rubio aunque aun no podía creer lo que había visto entre su jefe y su colega.

**_-Bueno... ya sabes, esta loco y lo encerraron._**

**_-¿Que?!.-_**William estaba incrédulo y molesto,_ "¿quien se atrevía a encarcelar a Grell?"_

**_-Si, bueno, cuando te trajimos Grell estaba como loco aferrado a ti y no dejaba que nadie se te acercara, yo lo tuve que retener, después llego la enfermera y algo hizo que gritaste de dolor entonces ese enano rojo se soltó "vaya que es fuerte" y la ataco, entraron más oficiales y lo sedaron y se lo llevaron, ya sabes típico de Sutcliff.-_ **dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego entro una enfermera para inyectar al gerente arracandole un grito de dolor, era la misma enfermera salvaje a la que el pelirrojo ataco.

**_-Ahora entiendo porque Sutcliff la ataco.-_** se quejo el moreno con el ceño fruncido. La enfermera se disculpo aunque lo hizo apropósito como venganza para el pelirrojo.

William se volvió a quedar dormido, aunque estaba ansioso por su amante no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

* * *

Dos días más habían pasado y aun no le permitían salir de la cama, pero el hombre adicto al trabajo no se detendría por lo que dijeran las estúpidas enfermeras salvajes, _"¿que saben ellas respecto a dirigir la división de Londres?" _

William estaba muy desesperado, desde la visita de Slingby no había tenido noticias de su pelirrojo, cuando Ronald y Alan le llevaban su documentación el los interrogaba, pero nadie tenia noticias del pelirrojo aun.

El gerente despertó, ya estaba cansado de estar acostado, cuando abrió los ojos vio una bola roja junto a el, se coloco los anteojos y pudo ver que Grell estaba dormido junto a el con la cabeza recargada en su cama mientras sostenía su mano, William sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza roja con su otra mano libre, Grell despertó William podo notar que el pelirrojo tenia el maquillaje corrido, _"había estado llorando"._

**_-Will!..._**

_**-Oh Will, te extraña tanto, estaba tan preocupado por ti, no sabia como estabas, esos idiotas me encerraron pero ahora ya estoy aquí para ti, para cuidarte.-** _el pelirrojo grito de alegría y se abalanzo hacia su jefe para abrazarlo fuertemente.

**_-Grell..., mi espalda, me lastimas.-_** se quejo el moreno, aun estaba adolorido.

**_ Oh Will, lo siento tanto.-_** Grell lo soltó de mala gana.

**_-Esta bien Grell, también te extraña, y estaba muy preocupado por ti debes que controlarte, debes de cuidar de ti mismo, no siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ti.-_** dijo William agachando la mirada.

**_-Oh no Will, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, nunca nos vamos a separar.-_ **Grell volvió a abrazar a su amante ahora con más cuidado y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. William era realmente feliz, tal vez el pelirrojo no recordaría sus pasado con el pero ahora podrían crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, recuerdos felices y juntos por siempre, la eternidad no les alcanzaría para demostrarse su amor.

* * *

**_BUENO, FUE TODO, MUY CORTO LO SIENTO PERO CREO QUE ESTUVO BIEN, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESTE ES EL FIC DEL QUE MÁS ESTOY ORGULLOSA. _**


End file.
